From friends to more?
by LoganElisabeth
Summary: Austin and Ally have been friends and partners for a year. They've always had feelings for each other, but can't find the right words to express them! Will things change or stay the same? Read and find out! PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Flashback

**Hey guys! So, this is my first story. I'm honestly really nervous, so bear with me! I have open arms for honesty and constructive criticism. In other words, please review! Enjoy :)**

**(I don't own Austin and Ally. Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert do!)**

Ally's POV:

I can't believe it's been a year since I met him. _The_ Austin Moon. We've been friends and partners ever since! He's also one of the best friends I've ever had. I don't know how I became so lucky to be part of his life. He's so special to me. When I mean special, I mean _special_. I even remember the first day we met…I'll never forget…

_*FLASHBACK*_

It was the first day of the middle of the last quarter during sophomore year. I had a feeling it was going to be a different kind of day.

Trish's mom drove us to school, as always. "Mom, step on it! We're gonna be late for first period," it was kind of ironic that Trish couldn't keep a job, but hadn't missed a day of school in her life. I wanted to take my time to get to first period since it was Chemistry. So, I wouldn't have minded if we were late anyway.

"Honey, you're going to make it. Stop worrying so much. I wish you were this responsible when it came to jobs," Mrs. Rosa responded. We then pulled into North Miami High's parking lot, got out of the beat up van, and started to walk towards the big school.

"You know, North Miami needs cuter boys. There's only Dallas, and he's such a jock. I bet his brain is the size of a peanut," Trish explained. I just giggled and looked away…like I always do when I disagree with something. "Okay, Ms. Giggles, what do _you_ think of Dallas?"

Before I could answer, we both whipped around in response to a loud engine sound. It was a blue, and shiny, brand new car. I'd tell you what kind, but I know _nothing _about cars. A tall boy with blonde hair then stepped out.

It's like everyone in the parking lot just stopped and stared. It was a new boy. Not many people at this school are new!

"Oh my god, that boy is _so fine_,' Trish whispered. I couldn't help but nod. He definitely was better than _fine_, but I would never say that out loud. I just kept staring like a dork until I snapped back into reality and realized the boy was standing right in front of me…

Suddenly, I jumped away like I was having a seizure. _God, I'm such a dork_. I then realized I had dropped my books all over the ground. Before I knew it, he was picking them up for me. I looked over at Trish and she looked dead in the face, with a pinch of shock.

"Um, thank you," I smiled at him as he handed me my books.  
"Yeah, no problem," he winked. He was a cocky one, I could tell, "Anyway, as I was asking you before you, uh, dropped your books. Do you know where room 312 is? I'm new here, so I have no idea where I'm going."

"Yeah, that's the same place I'm going," _OF COURSE, _"It's Chemistry, right?"

"Right," he responded with a slight smile.

The warning bell rang loudly, signaling us to get to class within the next five minutes. I looked over at Trish and she was backing away, still facing us. She had a wide smile on her face, and then winked.

"Uh…" was all I could say. I looked at him, and he held a confused look on his face. "Yeah, we should probably get to class pretty soon. We don't want to be late." _God, this was awkward…_

"Hey, your face is red. You okay?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yep, I'm- hey you like music?" I noticed a guitar slung around his back. We started to walk side-by-side to first period.

"Hell yes, I love music. I use to be in this band with my family and best friend, but we fought all the time. I just kind of go solo now," he had a sort of sad look on his face, "But I'm not really good at lyrics…or writing music."

Confusingly I stated, "Well…that seems to be a problem." Then a thought popped into my head, and before I knew it, I was saying out loud, "We should be partners."

"Huh?"

I then realized what I had just said, "Well, I actually write poems. Which you could make into lyrics and what not…I don't know, I mean you don't have to! It was just a-" I was interrupted by a hug. _He_ had hugged _me_. I didn't hug back, and all I could say was "Uh…"

He let go, and I looked up at his face, which was _super_ red. He looked away before quickly adding, "That sounds awesome, and…I'm Austin, by the way. Austin Moon." I smiled at his cliché James Bond introduction.

"And I'm Ally Dawson." We smiled at each other before the last bell rang. We didn't care that we were late for Chemistry. All we cared about was how much our lives were going to change.

_*SNAP BACK TO REALITY*_

And _he_ has changed _my_ life, that's for sure. The past year has been so amazing, and it's all because of Austin. Austin and I are now partners in the music business. We aren't _quite_ famous yet, but we're getting there. We couldn't do it without each other.

"Alls," I heard someone scream from downstairs. It was Austin. _God, I love his voice…_ "Time to come down for the party!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" I loved it when he told me to do something, like he was my boyfriend...or husband. _So cute._ I have no problem admitting that I like Austin…in my head. Never out loud.

To be honest, I think things need to change. Maybe the marking of our one year 'Best Partners Ever Anniversary' (as Austin likes to call it) will be the day I admit I have feelings for Austin Moon. _ I guess we'll see…_ I thought to myself, as I walked out of the practice room smiling to myself. "Coming, Austin!"

**That's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you liked it; Please review!**


	2. Feelings

**Hello again! I just had so much fun writing chapter 1, I had to write chapter 2 right after. 2 chapters in one day- it's feels great! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**(I do not own the characters. Just the storyline.)  
**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"Hi, Austin. I'm Phil Steelback, music agent," a man with sketchy gold jewelry and a bald head walked up and shook my hand. He was more than a foot shorter, I knew what was coming. "I've heard your performances, and I think you're a goddamn genius! And that songwriter or yours is alright too," he added underneath his breath.

"Yeah she's great, thanks."

"I want to give you an offer, Moon. A _big_ offer...an offer you're gonna like. An offer that-" the grip he had on my hand got tighter. He never finished his sentence because he was too busy looking at something behind me, "Would ya look at that!"

I turned around quickly and found Ally walking down the staircase in a pretty sundress. My mouth dropped open, but I shut it fast before anyone saw. _She's so gorgeous. _I turned around and saw Phil Steelback trying to let go of my hand. I noticed a small bump in the front of his pants..._Oh. My. God._

I laughed, "Um, Mr. Steelback?" I pointed down to his private parts. He looked down and covered it with his hands. I've never seen anyone's face turn so red!

I saw Ally walk up next to me; I smiled down at her, unable to take my eyes off of her face, "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson!" She stuck her hand out to Mr. Steelback.

"Um, excuse me." He shuffled away quickly looking around suspiciously, while covering the front of his pants.

"What was his problem?" Ally asked, confused.

"I think he got a little _too_ excited while looking at you with that dress on. By the way, you look beautiful," the words slipped out of my mouth before I could think.

But Ally's face had no hint of surprise, "Well thank you, Aus. Oh let me fix your tie," she whispered. She ended up retying my tie twice until it was "perfect". I stared at her the whole time, and I could feel the goofy grin on my face. _She's just so pretty. Maybe the 'beautiful' comment was a bit too much?_

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "There. That's perfect."

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"I just can't believe it's already been a year. Austin, this partnership has been so great. I have so much to say to you. You can't imagine how I feel..."

I smiled at her. "I know, Alls. It's been great, I can't imagine- wait...what do you mean you have so much to say to me?"

At that moment, Trish beat on the microphone really loudly. It made everyone in the room jump.

"Hello Hello, mic working, yes? DEZ! Is the mic working or not?" Dez was too busy eating his five pieces of pizza to respond..."DEZ IS THE-"

"YES!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Jesus, OKAY!" she yelled rudely. "Well, my name is Trish Rosa. I'm glad to say that I'm Austin's manager-slash-agent. I'm also glad to say that this has been the first job I've ever had that I haven't been fired from. Except for that one time when that other bitch tried to take my client...well that's a whole different story," everyone in the room laughed. "It's been such a pleasure working with Austin. But it's been an even _bigger_ pleasure to be working with my best friend in the world, Ally." Everyone clapped. "These two together..." she giggled, "These two are one of a kind, as you all know. Thanks to these guys music in Miami has been a bit more happier." Everyone clapped again. "Austin...Ally...would you two do us the favor of performing 'Not a Love Song'?" People whistled and clapped, obviously the song was a crowd favorite.

I looked down and saw Ally shaking her head, and I laughed. I then ran up on stage and spoke into the microphone, "Even though it's been a year since we started this, I don't think Ally has gotten over her stage fright quite yet. Looks like this'll have to be a solo act tonight! Again!" The crowd went wild, and I winked at her. Her face turned red. _So cute._

You're_ always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um, no_

_Lets not talk about it_

_Drama: We can live without it_

_Got your way with the world_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair..._

I looked down into the audience and noticed Ally playing with her hair, but not because she was listening to me. She was playing with her hair because she was talking to Dallas. I felt anger rush through me like a wild fire.

I got so mad I just stopped playing, and the room went silent. Ally looked at me, confused. "What's wrong?" She mouthed.

"Um..." I said in the mic, followed by an awkward silence. "I guess I'm just so hungry I can't sing!" everyone laughed. "I'll perform a little later, everyone please enjoy!" And the party continued. And_ I_ continued to look at Ally until I snapped back into reality and walked over to her.

"Hey Dallas," I said with a fake smile. "What are you doing here?"

Dallas looked at Ally nervously, then back at me, "I thought I was invited?" He held up the invitations that Ally and I had picked out a few weeks ago.

Ally nudged me with her elbow in my stomach, I grunted, "Ouch! Oh right, sorry Dallas. I guess you were invited..." Dallas and I didn't get along. Well, it was more like _I_ didn't get along with _Dallas_. I've known him since the first day of school, the same day I met Ally. Dallas seemed like a cool guy. Maybe we could have even hung out, but when I found out he had a thing for Ally...everything was different. I didn't like his face, name, or anything else about him. Pure jealousy, I must admit.

"Anyway," Ally interjected, "Dallas and I were just talking about how beautiful the beach looks tonight!" I looked down at her, she was looking at Dallas with a smirk on her face.

"Um, yeah about that! Ally, wanna go down to the beach?" I asked quickly. Ally looked at me with her eyebrows close together. But the confused look turned into a dazed and satisfied look.

"I would love to Aus. See you around, Dallas! Thanks so much for coming. You should try the pizza, it's really-" I pulled her away as fast as possible. "Oh my god, Austin, slow down! What's the hurry?"

"I don't wanna miss the sunset!"

I slowed down once we were outside of Sonic Boom. People shook our hands as we walked around, and I saw that Steelback guy drinking a beer by a trashcan. The can wasn't the only thing getting trashed tonight.

"Austin." Ally stopped in her tracks. I turned around to find her with the confused look on her face again. _Why'd she have to be so cute? Ugh..._

"Ally." I mocked her, seriously. She laughed a little but looked at me sideways.

She looked like she was going to say something urgent, but her face loosened a bit. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She started straightening my tie again. I covered her hands with mine.

She paused and looked up. I leaned in a little and said, "I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too," she responded.

I was thinking about kissing her, but she pulled her hands from under mine then started running to the beach. "Come on, Aus! Don't get all serious on me! We still have a sunset to catch!" She had the biggest smile on her face, but I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at her. _Did she not want to kiss me?_

**Ally POV:**

I felt so tired when I was woken up by my alarm. _Ugh, I don't want to go to school.__  
_

I grabbed a shower, brushed my teeth, threw on underwear, then clothes. I decided to go a little casual today with jeans, my UGGS, and a green tank top with a brown jacket on top. I pulled my wet hair back into a ponytail. I didn't even bother with make-up. So bad for skin. _Okay, maybe a little mascara..._

As I was walking downstairs, I heard a knock at the door.  
"I GOT IT!" I yelled. I opened the door and found Trish.

"Hello hello! Ooh, Ally you look cute today," Trish yelled super loudly and sarcastically.

"Oh my god, Trish. Why are you yelling so loud?"

She pulled me quickly into the hallway, and shushed me. "Ally, you're never gonna believe what happened last night!" She looked around suspiciously and lowered her voice even more, "I got...drunk_-_"

"Trish, you've be drunk a million times."

"I know, but let me finish! I got drunk...with _DEZ_."

"And?"

"AND...we did..._stuff_."

There was an awkward silence, then I broke into historical laughter, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S PRICELESS." I laughed until my eyes watered.  
Trish rolled her eyes, and stalked out the door with frustration. Between giggles, I managed to say bye to Dad in the kitchen and walked to Trishs' new car. We sat in our seats without the car on until I stopped laughing. "Trish," still giggling, "You've got be joking! It's Dez. You don't _like_ him, do you?" There was silence.

"Oh my god," all laughter stopped, "You like _Dez_." This was no question.

"Kinda..."  
The realization finally hit me, "EW, OH MY GOD. YOU LIKE MY _BROTHER_! YOU DID STUFF WITH MY _BROTHER_! Ew, awkward pictures popping into my head. I'm scarred for life." I may have exaggerated a bit, but it was still disgusting to even think about it. **(*Yes, I know Dez and Ally aren't really brother and sister on the show. But in my story, they are!)**

Trish started the car, "I know it's awkward for you, Ally, and I'm sorry. But after last night-"

"Okay okay. I get it, you like my brother. I fully support it, but I don't want to hear the gory details. Please." I begged her.  
She laughed, which was a good sign."Now that I've told you about _my_ crush..."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can now tell me you love Austin."

I was shocked. _How did she know- wait, Love? No one said anything about LOVE! Well, nobody said anything until now._

I looked at her defensively. She answered herself before I could, "Ally Dawson. I've known you my whole life, I _know_ when something is up. And I _know_ you love him."

"Trish, I'm only 16 years old. I can't be in love." Trish rolled her eyes.

"But you do like him?" She asked.

I said nothing, which set her off. "I KNEW IT! Ahh, you guys are gonna have the _prettiest_ babies!"

"Holy_ shit, _Trish! We're not even dating, and you're talking about babies?" She laughed really loudly right as we were stopped at a traffic light.

I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms._ I mean, I'd never thought about babies with Austin...sure I've thought about marriage, but again: I'm only 16._

All of a sudden we heard a honking of a horn. We both looked over to the right and saw Austin driving the same blue car I'd first seen him in a year ago. Trish rolled down the window.

"Hey, loverboy!" She yelled. I whipped around and stared at her with an angry face.

But I was surprised to hear Dez respond, "Hey!"

They obviously weren't _that_ drunk if they both remembered what they did the night before..._ew._

"Hey Alls, I gotta talk to you after school. So, let me give you a ride home?" I heard Austin ask.

"Of course!" I responded with enthusiasm. _I wonder if I answered too fast. I wonder what he wanted to talk about?_

He just smiled and winked. The window then rolled up, and the light turned green.

I looked over at Trish and she was in a daze. She hadn't moved yet, and people were starting to honk behind us. "TRISH? GO!"

"Oh _shit_!" She floored on the gas pedal. "Sorry," She laughed.

"Ew, you really _do_ like my brother. He's a driving distraction for you now."  
She smiled and said, "I'm giving him a ride home. That's why Austin is taking _you_ after school."

I felt my shoulders fall a little, "Oh, okay..."

Trish pulled into the school parking lot and parked. When she turned off the key, she nudged me with her shoulder. I looked over and she winked, "But that's not the only reason he's giving you a _ride_ home, I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes, "Trish, stop talking about babies and sex." _Ugh, I just hate the word 'sex'. So vulgar._

We both go out of the car, and starting walking to first period. "Ally, you do realize you need to lose your virginity to have a baby right?"

"What the hell? WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?" I yelled. A few people turned around to look at us.

Trish laughed as said, "Yeah I know, I'm just trying to freak you out, no big deal." I don't know if my brother and her went all the way last night, and I don't want to know. But I do know that Trish is not a virgin.

She giggled, "We'd better get to class, don't wanna be late!" She started walking down the hall before turning around and coming back. "Oh and you never did tell me what happened yesterday when you and Austin went to the..._beach_." She winked and ran away.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at the same time. She really could be a pain in the ass.

But thinking about the beach with Austin yesterday made my cheeks burn. I just had to ruin everything: first, with talking to Dallas to make Austin jealous. Second, running away after he was leaning in to kiss me. _I think_? And third, when I didn't take my stupid clothes off..._  
_

* * *

**UH OH! Cliffhanger :) What do _you_ think will happen next?**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!***


	3. Unusual School Day

**Hey guys, so it's the second day of writing 'From friends to more?", and I honestly had no idea I'd have any reviews at all! I'd like to give a shoutout to icysparkle99 for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much for the support :) **

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! (Once again, I do not own Austin and Ally. It all belongs to Kevin and Heath)**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Come on, Aus! Don't get all serious on me! We still have a sunset to catch!" I turned around and found him still standing in the same spot. I stopped running suddenly.

At first he had a confused look on his face, but it changed into a dreamy smile. His smile was so _amazing._ I looked down and found goosebumps on my arms; I covered them with my hands quickly before he walked up next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um, yeah! Just a little chilly. Wow, would you look at that!" I pointed into the distance, and found the most beautiful sunset. It was pink, orange, yellow, red and any other color in between. I looked over at Austin and found him taking off his jacket. My heart started thumping because I thought he was going to give it to me to put over my shoulders, like they do in the movies. But then he started to remove his pants- _what the fuck?_

"Austin, what are you-"

"Wanna go for a swim?" He looked down at me with sparkles in his eyes as he took off his tie and white button-up shirt. As he was undoing the buttons, I admired his distracting abs. _Holy crap.  
_

A picture of Austin and I kissing with his shirt off popped into my head, but the daydreaming was interrupted. Austin was runningtowards the beautiful sunset and water. I laughed and watched him for a few seconds before he turned around and yelled, "Ally! Come on!"

"Austin, I am _not_ taking off my clothes!" I could feel my face turn red. Suddenly, Austin was slowly walking towards me. I was reminded of a show...Baywatch I think it was called.

"Hey, we ran down here because you didn't wanna miss the sunset. Now, you're gonna run with me to the water because I don't wanna miss a moment of just the two of us swimming together. This kind of moment doesn't happen much since we're so busy all the time. Please, Ally?"

I was so hypnotized by his body I had barely caught a word he said. But reality set back in and I had to respond, "I know and it's great to have this time, just the two of us," I smiled, "but I wasn't planning on swimming tonight. I just wanted to take a walk."

His face fell a little, "Well, I'm going to go swimming. If you want to join me, take off your clothes." He winked then ran back to the ocean.

My mouth was wide open until I shut it quickly._ I loved it when he bossed me around...why was it so cute? And why am I suddenly reminded of the honeymoon scene in the movie 'Breaking Dawn: part 1'? I saw that movie with Austin. It was..._Okay, Ally. Concentrate.

I started to reach for the zipper on the side of my dress, until I realized Austin had never seen my underwear._  
_

I started to back away slowly, wide-eyed._  
_

I turned around, with a little tear falling down my face. I'm just not ready for this kind of thing. Skinny dipping in the ocean? Well, not exactly skinny dipping. He wasn't asking me to get totally naked! I wish he had, but like I'd have the balls to do that anyway.

When I got back to the Sonic Boom, a lot of people were leaving. But I didn't care, all I could register was that I just left Austin in the ocean by himself...only in his boxers. _What's wrong with me?_

_*SNAP BACK TO REALITY*_

The bell rang for lunchtime. _Damnit, I missed all of the curriculum for first and second period._

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked as she collected her books off our table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted today."

She just smiled and looked at the doorway. I found Dez standing there. _Ew..._

We both walked up to him, but only looked at Trish with googly eyes. _Okay, I think I might throw up? Just a little. And right before lunch. _

The three of us met up with Austin and sat at the same table like we did everyday. Austin usually sat next to me, but today sat on the opposite side. _Oh, shit. He's mad. _The whole time, it was silent. No one talked! Trish and Dez sat a little closer than most days, and just kept giggling. Every now and then, I'd look up at Austin and I'd find him staring at me. Of course, the dumbass I am, I looked back down at my plate full of pizza and fries. For school food, it was excellent. But today I didn't even touch it. I was too sick at my stomach.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling us to go to third period. That was English class with Austin. It was pretty awkward just the two of us walking to the room, but I was surprised to find him smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing..." He responded as his smile grew bigger. _I wonder what he was thinking..._

**Austin's POV:**_  
_

I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff. Sleeping with Ally? I hadn't even seen her in her underwear before. Obviously. _I wonder what held her back last night at the beach?_ Which is exactly the reason I didn't sit next to her. Maybe she'd run away if I sat close to her. I guess I'm just paranoid. Or not?

First, I tried to kiss her. Then, I tried to get her to go in the ocean for a romantic swim! I don't know...maybe she didn't feel the same. But she's got to. The way she looks at me is the exact same way I look at her. The worst part about lunch? I didn't even eat the pancakes I had brought for lunch. I was sick to my stomach all day, and yeah, I noticed Ally hadn't touched her food. Maybe she felt the same way? _Maybe..._

The smile dropped as Ally and I walked into English class. _God, I hate school._

Ally took her usual seat next to me, but with an apprehensive look in her eyes, "Austin, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Nu uh," I shook my finger in her face, "I'm saving that for after school."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Austin. Is it good or bad?"

I decided to be honest with her, she deserved that, "Both." She had no answer for that one. This kind of serious talk was not made for English class.

I don't even remember what the teacher said in English. Something about Romeo and Juliet, some shit like that. I could care less about any of that. I was too busy sneaking peeks at Ally. She was chewing a little piece of her hair._ She was nervous! _That had to mean something...

Before I knew it, the bell had rung for fourth period. Ally half-ran out of the class like a cheetah.

"Ally?" She didn't turn around.

I guess we'd have to find out what that was all about in the car after school. _I am so nervous. _

Theater class went by pretty slow. I was excited _and_ nervous to drive Ally home. It could go either way: 50/50 chance. _I have to tell her how I feel sometime, right?_

I met Ally by her locker. _She's so naturally beautiful. I've never seen anything like it._

__As she walked up, I gently grabbed the end of her half-damp ponytail and twirled it. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Ally asked nervously after she grabbed the rest of her books out of her locker.

"Mhm. Alls why are your bringing your books home with you?" I asked, confused.

"Well, first off, you should _always_ bring your books home with you. They're for something called _homework_," she snapped.

"Homework? What's homework?" I asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes and stalked off down the hallway. I had to jog to keep up with her. "Woah, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

She stopped and looked at me with a puzzled look, "Holy shit, Ally, it means why are you in a bad mood?"

She rolled her eyes and continued her lecture, "And second of all, I'm taking my books home because I have homework over spring break."

Oh my god, I forgot spring break starts today! I felt butterflies in my stomach (which _never_ happens) because I realized I now have more time with Ally.

We got in the car, and I didn't start it automatically. "Ally, what happened at the beach last night?" I asked seriously.

She looked out the window with a color of red creeping on her face.

"Ally, you do realize you can tell me anything right?" _God, I want to kiss her so damn bad._

Ally looked back at me with a surprising smile on her face, "I guess I was just shy!" She punched my arm, joking. "I'm not quite use to skinny dipping!" She giggled.

I laughed too, even though it was fake. _Looks like theater class payed off_. "It's not skinny dipping if I had my boxers on. You'd never have the balls to go totally naked, you know that." I started the key in the ignition, and looked at her. She was staring at me as if she was concentrating really hard. "What?"

"You're giving me mixed signals."

"Say, what?" I asked in a high tone.

"You said this conversation was going to be both good and bad. Get on with it." _She's so impatient...and pretty._

I laughed loudly, and pulled out of the parking lot. It was silent the whole way to her house, and I could tell she was staring me down.

About fifteen minutes later, we were in the front of her house. The lights were off, so her Dad hadn't closed down SB yet. This has worked out perfect.

I turned the car off, and grabbed the keys out of _her_ hand and ran to the middle of her front lawn. "Hey! Give me my keys back, Austin. Don't be so fucking annoying."

"Hey!" I responded and stopped in my track. I held the keys way above my head so she couldn't reach them, "It's not very ladylike for a sixteen-year-old girl to say 'fucking'." She was trying so hard to get the keys, she just gave up and plopped down on the lawn.

I then ran up to the porch, and waved her in, "C'mon, Alls."

Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is! Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed, and you're going to love happens next! ANTICIPATION.**

**Please review :)**


	4. Finally

**Oh my god, I'm so pissed! I wrote the BEST chapter so far, and I accidently pressed the 'back' button and it got erased. UGH!**

**Well, looks like I'm going to have to re-write it. This _sucks._**

**_Here's chapter 4 of 'From Friends to more?'...again._**

**_(I do not own.)_**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

_Who does he think he is, inviting me into my own house?_

I quickly got up from the ground, and brushed off my jeans. I rushed passed him, careful not to make eye contact. I noticed at the corner of my sight a huge smile on his face.

As he shut the door behind me, he turned around. Before he could tease me anymore, I grabbed my keys out of his hand quickly. He just laughed.

"Austin, you're not funny. Go sit on the couch." He did as I said, but with a goofy grin on his cheeks. And before I walked into the kitchen, I made sure to give him the finger behind his back.

"I can see your reflection on the TV, you know," he laughed even harder. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen.

I was putting my jacket on a chair and my books on the table when I heard him come in, "Ally..." He spoke so low, I could barely understand him.

I turned around slowly and looked him straight in the eye, "What?"

He walked up, and started rubbing my arm, "I'm sorry for teasing you."

I smacked his hand, "I thought I told you to sit on the couch?" But he wasn't listening. He was looking down.

I followed his gaze and noticed that I still had the green tank top on: it was _quite_ revealing. I looked up, smiling slightly.

He was no longer looking at my chest, but into my eyes.

"I'm going to go change real quick," I mumbled. _Even though I'm quite happy with him looking at my B cups...ugh, they're so small._

I started to walk out of the kitchen, but he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Can you not?" he asked quietly.

I turned around and he was now serious. He didn't want to me to change?

"Ally, come here." He took told of my hand and led me to the couch. Finally, he's going to talk about whatever he needs to get off his chest_...his beautifully muscled chest..._

He let go of my hand, and sat down on the couch. He crossed his legs (in a very manly way) and got comfortable before patting lightly on the space beside him. I crossed my arms, and shook my head teasingly.

"Please?" he asked with a his puppy-dog eyes. I'm such a sucker for those eyes_._

I uncrossed my arms and sat down next to him, careful not to sit _too_ close. He put his arm on the back cushions and my heart started thumping.

"Ally," he started, "I don't want things to be awkward or uncomfortable after last night-"

"Austin, we already talked about this-"  
"Shut up for like five seconds, _PLEASE!_" he yelled with authority. _Okay, that was hot._

I did as I was told; I could tell he was nervous, "I wasn't planning on going for a swim with you or taking my clothes off, for that matter. I just wanted to spend time with you. We never get to hang out just you and me-"

"Is this the good or the bad part of the conversation?"

He looked at me sideways, and I knew he was telling me to shut up again. I moved my fingers across my lips like I was zipping them. Suddenly, he lifted his hands, and brought my hand down; letting me know he was being serious. I looked him _straight_ in the eye and let him continue.

"I guess that was the good part. I just wanted to apologize for making it seem like I pressured you in any way." I smiled, letting him know everything's okay. He smiled back, but then he became serious again. "And for the next part, I guess it's bad. Depending on how you feel about it."

Before he could finish, the front door swung open. It was _Trish and Dez. MAKING OUT._

My mouth fell open as Austin and I watched. It was like watching something disgusting but not being able to look away.

They didn't even realize our presence and just continued eating each other's faces off._ I think I just puked a little..._

They came up for air before smiling at each other. Dez then slammed the door, and the two ran upstairs. There was a loud door slam.

I was _speechless_. I turned slowly to face Austin, and his reaction was the same as mine: shocked. It was two minutes before movement or sound. We then heard loud thumping upstairs, and that was our time to leave. Austin and I ran to the door, and the gentlemen that he is, held it open for me.

We were outside on the porch when he turned to face me. I didn't realize how close our faces were until he just _had_ to point it out.

"I don't think we've ever been this close before," he said quietly; I could feel his breath on my face. It made me shiver slightly.

"You didn't have to point that out," I rolled my eyes before smiling. "You were saying before we were rudely interrupted?"

He didn't answer, he just kept looking at me. Suddenly, he lifted his hand towards my face and wrapped a piece of my hair around his pointer finger. I felt another shiver run down my back.

That's when he started leaning in. I could feel his breath against my skin. I closed my eyes...and-

"AUSTIN, WAIT!" I yelled.

His eyes popped open, and he unwrapped his finger from my hair. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was totally-"  
"No, no! That's not it," I smiled for his reassurance. Thankfully he smiled back, "I just don't want to kiss you with my brother and my best friend upstairs making love."

There was silence until Austin started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny, Austin?"

He couldn't even answer. He had to lean up again the side of the porch to keep from falling. I stood there with my arms crossed and foot tapping, waiting for him to stop.

Finally, between goofy giggles, he managed to answer my question, "I've never heard someone in real life call sex 'making love'!" He laughed even harder.

It wasn't long after that his laughs started to make me laugh. Maybe not as hard as his, but I still giggled. _He has such a great laugh..._

It was pretty funny, I guess. He continued laughing until he died down. I shushed him not wanting to bother Dez and Trish..._ew, what was I saying?_

He finally stopped but kept his grin, "Why do you say 'making love'? Why not just say sex?"

I answered honestly, "Making love and having sex are two different things. I don't know if Dez and Trish are just _having sex _or not, but I do know they like each other." He nodded in agreement. "I also think that the phrase 'making love' is a _lot_ more romantic. I'm a writer, I have to think that way." I smiled.

It suddenly got serious again, and he started walking towards me again. "You like romance," this was no question.

"True," I looked at him sideways. "And you do too?" this _was_ a question.

He just nodded. Before I could say something, his lips crashed to mine. I kissed him back passionately (_and_ automatically). He then pushed me up against the railing of the porch kind of roughly...which I didn't mind at all.

He put one of his hands on the rail of the porch, and other other on the back of my head, against my hair. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist._  
_

**Austin's POV:**_  
_

I can't believe this is _finally_ happening...

She slowly wrapped her arms around my waist, and I started to touch my tongue on her bottom lip. I felt her shiver, and smiled against her mouth. I started to kiss her neck, cheek, forehead, and nose before kissing her lips again. As I kissed her all over, I heard her moan just a little in the back of her throat.

Suddenly, I felt something in my pants..._uh oh._

I took a step backwards to get some air, and covered my pants with my hands. "Ally, we need to slow down."

She looked down and smiled in understanding. "Let's go to your place."

I felt my eyebrows lift up, "You can't be serious. Don't you think we should _wait_?" Sure, I wanted to sleep with Ally. But she's more than a one night stand, and I want to grow our relationship first. _I sound like a girl...ugh..._

It was her turn for her eyebrows to lift up, "Austin Moon wants to wait? The fast-pace future rock star wants to wait to have sex?"

"You mean, make love." I smiled. Her face fell, and then she ran and hugged me. This was not helping my little problem in my pants.

"Ally...ALLY!" She backed away, looking down again and laughing._  
_

Still covering my pants with my hands, "I should probably go, and you know..." she turned her head sideways and looked at me questionably. _T__hat wasn't helping either!_ "I need to take a long, cold shower." I looked at her with a _'DUH'_ look on my face.

She laughed again, "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Of course." She started to walk towards me, obviously wanting another kiss.

I shook my head fast. "I'll kiss you tomorrow, gotta go!" I hauled ass to my car.

I heard her giggling behind me, "Bye, Aus."

I turned around to get another look at her before getting into the car, I waved. She winked.

I got in and buckled my seat-belt. I put my key in the ignition before hearing a knock on my window: it was her. I rolled it down, "What's up?"

"Just wondering, what else were you going to tell me?"

I smiled, it was so obvious, "Come on, Alls. I think I just showed you..."

She looked confused, but then... "_Ohhh!_" We both laughed before she added, "Well, Austin Moon, that wasn't bad news. Not bad at all."

She walked back towards the house, and I watched her. _Why does she have to have such a nice butt?_

_Once again,_ that was not helping. I rolled up the window, put my hand on the wheel, and stepped on the gas pedal.

I just knew tonight was gonna be awesome. Except for Dez and Trish, that was a buzz kill. But I didn't care: I kissed Ally, that's all that matters.

I finally got home, and took the much needed cold shower before climbing into bed. I just layed there, staring at the ceiling, going over the whole night in my head.

_How am I gonna get to sleep? I'm too excited for tomorrow, when I get to see Ally again. She's been my best friend for a year, and things have finally changed for the better. It's about time._

I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep, hoping for the night to roll by quickly.

* * *

**There you are! The complete chapter 4 of 'From Friends to more?'. I really enjoy writing these kind of stories! I even stayed home from school because I wanted to write. Well, I didn't feel like going to school, but this story contributed.**

**Keep reviewing, and enjoying! Let me know if there's anything you guys want me to do. I need some ideas and opinions!**

**Thanks :)**


	5. Morning After

**Second chapter today! I'm just addicted to writing this story.**

***I just noticed that in this story, the creepy Steelback guy _and_ Austin _both_ get boners (feels weird typing that so nonchalant-like). I did that on accident, and I didn't realize until now. Just letting you all know, this isn't going to be some weird story where everyone gets horny...just thought I'd point that out. I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible! It seems a little awkward, but.. oh well!**

**Anyway, now that I got that over with, please enjoy chapter 5 :)**

**(I do not own Austin and Ally. Unfortunately.)**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I jolted up in my bed, not knowing where I was for a second. Last night had gone by in a hurry..._Oh. My. God, LAST NIGHT_! I just remembered what happened! I _finally_ kissed Austin: My best friend. My partner.

I smiled, covered my face with my hands, and fell back on my pillow. It felt like a dream. But what if it was just a kiss, and he didn't want to be more?_ No no no, the way he kissed me: it was different. So much passion. _I also then realized that my best friend and brother could possibly be in the next room together...sleeping hopefully.

I got out of bed quickly, and creeped up to Dez's door. I knocked lightly before I heard a scramble of two voices, and then I heard a whisper, "Open the door, dumbass!" That _had_ to be Trish.

The door suddenly whipped open, and there stood Dez, shirtless, and Trish standing awkwardly next to the closet. "Ally!" They both welcomed at the same time.

I decided to be honest, "Okay, look, I know you guys made love and are now together..._hopefully_. Because Dez if you just _fucked_ my best friend for a good time I'm going to kill you." Dez rolled his eyes and started to intercede, I held my pointer finger up, "I'm not finished. I'm glad you guys are happy and stuff, but let me know when you're about to do..." I whipped my hands around, "THIS."

They looked at each other with googly eyes. I snapped at them with my fingers, "STILL NOT FINISHED! Also, Austin and I were downstairs when you two barged in and decided to totally kill the mood. So thanks. But again, just let me know next time, please."

I noticed that they were both about to burst with laughter, "What the hell is so funny?" Before I could finish, they both fell on the floor laughing. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, waiting.

When they finally decided to settle down, Dez stood up and asked, "Did you say 'made love'?"

I rolled my eyes, "What is _with_ the people around here? What's so wrong with saying 'making love' instead of sex?"

"Because you don't live in a movie," Trish answered, as she gathered her purse and keys. "I'll see you later, Dez." He kissed her on the cheek as she walked out of the room. Before I could say anything to him he shut the door on my face.

I pressed my lips together and decided to follow Trish out, "Ally, I really hope this isn't awkward for you. I'm sorry if it is."

"We already talked about this yesterday morning! Don't worry about it, Trish. I'll get use to it. But you're not the only one who got some last night..."

Trish stopped dead on her tracks, hand on the door, "_Say, what? _Ally Dawson, you did the _nasty_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay everyone makes fun of me for saying 'making love' but not when you call it 'the nasty'?" I laughed a little._  
_

She disregarded my comment and asked again, "Ally, you had sex?"

"_No, no_ I didn't. But I_ almost_ did. Austin-"

_"WHAT? You almost did it with Austin?" _She grabbed my shoulders and jumped up and down happily.

"Trish, chill out! It's not like we're getting married," and before she could comment on that, "And don't talk about our pretty babies again."

I then heard someone descending down the steps, two people actually. Dad and Dez.

"Allison, go into the kitchen please. You too Dez. Trish, Ally will have to meet up with you later. I need to speak to my _teenagers_ alone." He looked pissed.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Mr. Dawson. See ya!" Trish blew a kiss to Dez then half-ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Dez and I both sat at the kitchen table, wondering what the deal was. Dad came in and starting making coffee. The anxiety and tension was building to an unbelievable level until he finally broke the silence, "Are you both sexually active?"

I heard myself gasp, but Dez just starting cracking up. I punched him on the shoulder, _"Ow!"_

"Answer. The. Question." Dad closed his eyes and ran his hand over his head, where his hair use to be.

"Yes," Dez answered seriously. "I'm dating Trish now."

Dad rolled his eyes, but calming down a little, "Yeah, I figured. You better have wrapped that thing up, Dezmond." _Oh. My. God, my father did not just say that..._

And with that, Dez's mouth dropped and he was stunned. As was I.

Dad then looked at me, "Allison?"

"What makes you think I am, Dad?"

"I overheard yours and Trish's conversation just moments ago," he said, "Are you having sex with Austin?"

Dez just about fell over in his chair in response, _"_Dude, you're dating _my best friend_? This shit is weird. We're all dating each other. This is _not_ normal!" He almost sounded like he was having a panic attack; I patted him on the shoulder to calm him.

"Dad, I'm still a virgin," They both flinched at the word virgin, and I rolled my eyes. "And Dez, you have no room to talk. You're now dating _my_ best friend too."

I looked into Dad's eyes and knew that he believed me, "Okay, I believe you: you're still a..._you know_..." I could tell this conversation was getting awkward. I looked over at Dez and he was obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Um, I'm gonna go upstairs and change," I said. And with that, Dez did the same.

I shut the door behind me and crawled back into bed for a few moments. I looked over to check and see if my phone was fully charged, and noticed a text. It was from Austin!

**From: Austin Moon**_  
_

**I just want to let you know, that wasn't just a kiss for me. I want you to be mine, Alls. Which I know sounds super corny, haha, but we'll talk more tomorrow. Sorry for texting so late.**

**Sweet Dreams, Austin**

It must have been from last night. He's so sweet, and I felt the same way. Definitely wasn't just a kiss.

**To: Austin Moon**

**I feel the same way, Aus. Let's meet around 10:00, kay? See you then.**

**-Alls.**

And about thirty seconds later:

**From: Austin Moon**

**See you at 10 :)**

**Can't wait, Austin**

I felt butterflies fly in my stomach and smiled to myself.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. This time, I definitely fixed my hair. No slick-back ponytail today, for sure.

I blew dried my hair, and put some new earrings in. I didn't wanna go too formal or too casual. So I decided to put a floral dress on with a brown vest over it. I also decided to wear my cowboy boots for the first time. With a quick glance in the mirror: I looked _good. _I smiled and looked at the clock on my desk, I had fifteen minutes to get to Sonic Boom.

I knocked on Dez's door, "Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure! But if you crash it and die, I'll kill you."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, thanks! And that didn't make any sense."

I walked downstairs and grabbed his keys. "Bye, Dad. I'm gonna go open SB early, is that okay?"

"Sure, honey. I wanted to stay here a little longer, anyway. I worked pretty late last night."

I then mentally thanked him for staying late _and_ not coming with me to open up because I needed that time with Austin.

I gave Dad a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed out the door. My phone started to buzz: Trish.

"Hello?"

"Did your Dad beat up Dez? Did he beat you up? Oh my god, he heard out conversation, I just knew it. I'm gonna die!"

"Trish calm down," I opened the door to Dez's car and climbed in, "Relax. Everything is fine. Turns out, Dad just wanted to make sure Dez was being..._safe_."

There was a pause then Trish, answered, "Safe?" another pause, "_OH..._oh my god, I'm so glad your dad told me to leave."

I laughed, "Hey, Trish. I gotta go, I'm about to be on my way to Sonic Boom to meet Austin."

"Ooooh, first date with Aussy poo?"

"Um, no..." Chewing hair while driving is not a good habit, "Not really. Just a talk, that's all. And we really need to write a new song. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright. Bye, girl!"

I hung up, knowing she'd ask for all the details later. I then pulled into the back parking lot of the mall, and started walking towards Sonic Boom. Austin, with his goofy grin, was already standing up against the building. "Hey."

"Hi." I felt my face turn red, and looked down, "How'd that cold shower go?"

He laughed a sarcastic laugh before taking the keys from me.

"Hey, can you not make a habit out of that? Grabbing other people's keys out of their hands is rude. Didn't your Mom ever teach you that?"

"Actually, no, " as he unlocked the door. "Did _your_ Dad teach you that?"

I grabbed the keys out of his hand quickly, mocking him, "_Actually, no._"

He started to lean in, but I put my hand on his face and shook my head, "Let's wait until we get inside. I don't want to be one of those couples who always perform public display of affection." I closed the door behind us, and locked it again. I wanted a few minutes with him. Sonic Boom didn't _have_ to be opened right now.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs leading to the practice room with a smile creeping on my face. _I could get use to this._

**Austin's POV:**

She led me up to the practice room in such a seductive way, I thought I'd have another little..._problem_. But I pulled myself together, knowing things won't go as far as yesterday. Hopefully.

We entered the room and I shut the door. As she went to go put the keys on the piano, I watched her, knowing my goofy grin was almost reaching up to my eyes.

_"_Are you looking at my butt?" She asked suddenly.

She turned around and started taking her vest off. _I must admit,__ her boobs aren't that big, but that dress definitely helps. _"What if I said yes?"

She answered my question by putting her hands on my chest and kissing me. I slowly put my hands behind her back and let her kiss me. It was one of those kisses where it gradually turns into a wild animal make-out session.

A few minutes later, we were on the couch. I had my hand on her thigh, underneath her dress. Her hands in my hair. I kissed her neck a lot more than her lips, which made her moan loudly. I looked over at the door, wondering if anyone will pop in. Suddenly, she moved from under me, off the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked, with my shirt halfway up my stomach.

She locked the door, and turned around slowly walking back. I laid back on the couch with my arms spread wide, waiting for her to be between them. She then laid on top of me, now kissing my neck. I felt shivers up and down my back._ This is getting kind of crazy..._

I groaned, "Ally..." she didn't respond with words, but decided to shut me up by kissing me passionately. I'd never gone this far with a girl before. _Everything is so surreal._

This continued for another ten minutes before we heard someone downstairs, it was Dez. Thank god the door was locked. I got up and started fixing my hair. Ally got her vest on quickly, while looking at me with a huge smile on her face. I winked at her, but then I looked down. Her dress was caught in her underwear. I tried to hide the smile, but lost against the fight.

She followed my gaze and rolled her eyes in embarrassment. She covered her face with her hands; I walked up to her slowly, and brought her hands down. She looked at me, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ally." I pulled the dress out slowly, letting her know everything's okay. If anything, the dress caught in her underwear turned me on even more. I kissed her cheek for extra reassurance, and took her hand.

The tears were no longer in her eyes, and I led her out the door.

"Well, well, well. My best friend and my sister. Ha, think I wouldn't find out?" Dez appeared suddenly, walking up the stairs.

My eyes were wide, and I didn't respond. Ally did. "Don't act like you didn't know, I told you and Dad this morning about Austin and me. Wait, how'd you get here? I took your car."

"There's and extra key under the trashcan outside, and Trish dropped me off. She has a new job at..."Dez trailed off as he looked inside the practice room and noticed the couch pillows on the floor. "Oh my pancakes. You guys didn't..." He trailed off again before adding, "Austin I'm going to _kill_ you!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Ally once again did it for me, "Dez, chill the fuck out. We didn't do anything! Well, we-"

"Okay, okay. I don't need to know everything, but as long as you didn't..._you know_...in the damn _practice room_. At least make it more romantic, c'mon man!" I laughed.

It was my turn to speak, "Dez, you know you can trust me, dude. Ally isn't another one night stand, _we're waiting_. Right?" I looked down at her and found her smiling up at me. I wouldn't have said "we're waiting" if he hadn't entered the building when he did. In a way, I'm pretty glad he came. I wouldn't want to do anything I'd regret. Besides, Ally and I haven't really found a time to _really_ talk yet.

Dez looked relieved, "Okay good. I couldn't beat the shit out of you. You're my best friend." I laughed, "And you'd probably beat the shit out of _me_ before I could do _anything_. By the way, I totally approve of you guys." He stated promptly.

"We don't need your approval, _Dezmond_." Ally stated. He squinted his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. He then went back downstairs.

Suddenly, I found Ally hugging me, arms around my waist. I put one hand on her waist and another on her head. I kissed the top of her hair, "What are you doing tonight?"

She looked up, chin still on my chest, "What do you have in mind?"

All I did was smile. Things really _were_ going to change around here. And I think she was just as excited as I was.

* * *

**And there you are! Chapter 5. I'm really proud of this chapter; I tried to make it as steamy as possible, obviously! Hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Expect chapter 6 very soon! PLEASE REVIEW***


	6. Work and a Swim

**Hey there, readers. So glad that the reviews are still coming! It makes me feel good to know some people are reading my work. I appreciate it!**

**I worked on this Chapter in school, haha, I'm that obsessed with it. Please enjoy :)**

**(I Do Not Own!)**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

We stood there for a few minutes just enjoying the happy moment before we heard Dez yell, "Hey lovebirds, hurry up and get down here. We're opening up soon!"

I grabbed Austin's hand and led him downstairs, "I'm guessing Dad decided not to come in today?"

Dez looked up at me from the cash register, "Yeah, he was crashed on the couch when I left," he laughed. "He must be pretty damn tired."

Suddenly the front door opened, and the three of us looked: It was Trish._  
_

She stopped in her tracks when she saw us staring, "I quit. I didn't get fired." She then walked over to Dez and gave him a quick peck, "Here's a little tip: Don't get a job at 'Grandma's R Us'. _Beyond _boring."

The four of us laughed together, before I grabbed Austin's watch, "Okay, we were suppose to open fifteen minutes ago. Hurry up people!" I grabbed the broom that was leaning against the counter, and started sweeping.

"Ally, it's not like someone's going to come purchase a guitar at 9 in the morning," I heard Dez say. I looked over at him with anger.

Everyone moved around and started working; they knew when I was pissed. "We really need the money, Dez. So we need to open as soon as possible. Besides, how do you know someone won't buy a guitar this early?"

The three of them laughed, and I felt Austin walk up to me and kiss me on the back of my head. I then heard him whisper, "Take a deep breath, Alls." I looked back at him and smiled, and he did the same.

We worked the whole morning non-stop. I was right: by 12:00 we had already sold five guitars. I stuck my tongue out at Dez, and he just rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Austin a lot of the time, and just stared. We haven't really found the time to talk about our relationship. I hope he doesn't expect me to be some kind of make-out partner because that is _not_ happening! But then I remembered the text from this morning: _**"I want you to be mine,** **Alls."**_

"Hey, Trish," she was helping me out at the register, "I need to go do something real quick." She wasn't actually working; she was too busy reading a magazine. "Trish?" No response, " TRISH!"

"_What?_ What's wrong?" I laughed, and told her again.

She winked, knowing my real reasoning for leaving the counter. I winked back, and she laughed.

I walked up to Austin who was talking to a customer. I grabbed the tambourine out of Austin's hand and gave it to the customer, "Excuse us," I said to the customer, "I need Austin for a moment." Austin looked down at me, surprise and excitement written on his face.

The customer nodded and I pulled Austin underneath the stairs for more privacy. "Ally, we shouldn't be doing this while we're working!" He loudly whispered, and very sarcastically. He started to put his hands around my waist, but I stopped him.

"Aus, this is serious," I told him.

He put a hand on his hip and the other on the wall, "What's up?"

I looked down, I'm so not good with confrontations. "We're for sure dating, right?"

I saw relief in his face and he smiled, sweetly. "Is that all? Damn, Ally, I thought you were going to break-up with me."

I shook my head, then put _my_ hands around _his_ waist, "No, of course not."

He put his arms on my shoulders and kissed my forehead, "I would think, _yes_, we are _for sure_ dating. Want to get some dinner tonight? Maybe mexican?"

He knew that was my favorite, "Sounds perfect."

I stepped underneath his arm and started to walk back to work, until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me under the stairs again, "But how about_ after_ dinner, we go to the beach and actually swim this time."

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't want to sound like a slut, but I really wanted to..._you know_...with Austin. Okay, it's only dinner and swimming. Austin isn't the kind of guy to put pressure on a girl.

"I'd like that." I then walked back to the counter, feeling as though my heart had stopped.

I looked over and saw Austin working with the customer again, his face was red, and he peeked over at me.

**Austin's POV:**_  
_

I barely heard what the customers were saying. I was too busy picturing what tonight would be like. Dinner and then a quick swim: it's a perfect date. Well, maybe not a _quick_ swim...

I smiled to myself. "Sir, do you hear what I'm saying?" I heard the old woman ask.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Yes, we can sell the tambourine for a smaller price." I smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes and walked out.

I looked over at Ally, apologetically. She laughed and continued working. _She's so beautiful. _

We worked for the rest of the day, but it passed in a blur. I was so ready for my first date with Ally. She had left to get ready a little earlier. Apparently, Trish just _had_ to go with her. Girls are so weird.

Just as the last customer was leaving, I heard Dez ask, "Yo, Aus. Can I ask you a question?"

I'd never seen him so serious, "What's up?"

"You're not gonna hurt my sister, are you?" I was really surprised. I'd never seen Dez like this before.

I put the mop that I was using up against the counter, "Dez, I'm gonna be completely honest with you: I've had these feelings for Ally since the first time I met her. I can say to you, with no regrets (and no respect for myself as a guy) I'm seriously in love with your sister. I love her with all my heart." I didn't even expect the words to come out, but they just rolled on. "I don't know how you feel about it, but if I had to make the choice right now, I'd spend the rest of my life with her. But, I mean, I am only 16." He laughed, which was a good sign.

"Man, I had no idea that's the way it was!" He slapped me on the shoulders, "Just take care of her, okay?"

I nodded and we continued cleaning the store, acting as if the conversation had never happened.

All of a sudden, I heard the front door open: I felt my mouth drop. "Ally, wow." It was all I could say.

She was wearing a purple one-sleeve shirt thing with denim shorts. I could tell she was wearing a bikini. Maybe it _would_ be just a quick swim, but with the way she looks, I'm totally satisfied.

She smiled and walked over to me, "You ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded, as if in a daze. She had a bit of worry on her face; I bet it had to do something with our swim tonight.

We waved to Trish and Dez as we were walking out, only to find them walking up to the practice room.

"Ew..." I heard Ally mumble. I put my arm around her shoulder, and kissed her hair.

"I bet they feel the same way about us, Alls."

"Yeah, well, we're cute. _They're_ not." We both laughed and she looked up at me, "So where to? Queso Hola?"

"Si, senorita. I've been craving Mexican all day." Queso Hola could literally be the best mexican restaurant in the world.

We walked down the boardwalk, chatting about things we'd never had a chance to talk about before. I just watched her babble on as she does during dinner._ So cute the way she does that._

I looked at her lips a lot too, wishing to kiss them every moment I could. But I guess we'd have to save that for the swim, which reminded me, "Alls, I'm gonna go ahead and get the check. It's not really safe to swim when it's completely black outside. You okay with leaving now?"

She put her fork down, obviously finished. "Yep, I'm all done!" I laughed and I payed the check.

"Such a gentleman, paying for the check. Good move, Moon." She said while taking a last sip of her water. I just winked and walked her out.

We arrived at the beach after a short walk, and she started taking off her clothes, revealing a black bikini. I just stared before taking my shirt off. I grabbed her hand and we both started laughing as we ran to the water. The sun was already setting, and it was as romantic as romantic could be. _This felt like a movie..._

I splashed her and she splashed me before the water settled, very calm. I grabbed her by the waist, "Austin..."

"Ally, don't worry. I swear I'm not going to pressure-" and she cut me off with a kiss. If anything, that kiss shut me up for good. And the more we kissed the more hot it got.

I never wanted this moment to end...

* * *

**I shouldn't have ended on such a corny note, but I couldn't help it. So adorable. Anyway, please review! I hope you liked!**


	7. Questions are answered

**I know, I know. It's been a while since I've written. I've been totally busy with school and a whole bunch of other crap. Anyway, I've gotten a lot more reviews, so I thank you all SO much! The feedback has been great.**

**I wrote this chapter with lots of thought! PLEASE let me know whatcha think!**

**(I Don't Own!)**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

We just stood there in the water, wrapped in each others arms. He kissed my neck, I kissed his. The longer it went on, the hotter it got.

We laughed when we were interrupted by a huge wave. We both washed up on the shore together, side-by-side. I was laughing so hard my eyes were watering. But I'm thinking it was because of the salt. _  
_

I looked over at Austin and found him watching me, laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he smiled, "You're just beautiful, that's all." He kissed me on the nose then got up off the grown.

Confused, I asked, "Austin?" He stopped and looked back at me. His eyes were red.

"My eyes are fucking killing me!" He yelled. I laughed and got up. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up the beach. I put mine on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" I spoke softly.

"Aw, Ally! Of course I'll marry you!" He responded. I took my arm off his shoulder and slapped him. "Ow!" He rubbed the place where I hit him.

"Seriously, Aus!" I looked at him sternly. "What's going to happen to our partnership?"

He looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

I thought about it as we collected our clothes and put them on, "Well," I started, "we're now dating. You don't think it'll change anything, do you?" I covered myself with my shirt, and I noticed him watching me with his goofy smile. His smile literally took my breath away...

As he was putting _his_ shirt on, he responded, "I don't really think us dating will change anything, Alls. If anything, it might make it better."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But what if we argue?"

He paused pulling his shirt over his stomach, "We've argued before, Ally, and it never damaged our friendship." He put his hands on my shoulders, "Now stop worrying. Everything will be just fine." He kissed me on my forehead and led me up the beach, onto the boardwalk.

As we walked, hand-in-hand, every now and then, I'd peek up at him. I found him smiling; neither of us talked. Which was fine because we both seemed to enjoy the silence.

Unfortunately, silence made me think about serious things: What if our relationship was affected because of his career? What if we argued about lyrics or something, and it lead to a breakup?

So many things popped into my mind that I didn't think about before. But the more I thought about it, it'd all be worth it.

I smiled to myself, knowing he was looking. "What?" he asked.

I looked up, probably with a mad case of googly eyes, "Just thinking about us."

He smirked, "Yeah, me too, Alls." He put his hand around my shoulder, kissing my hair.

Too soon we arrived back at Sonic Boom. It was locked, but it was only 5:30. Why is it closed up?

"What the..." I trailed off as I tried to open the door.

"The light are off too,"Austin noted.

"I'm gonna go around the back and see if it's locked too." I started to walk around the corner, when I felt Austin put his arm around my waist, stopping me in my tracks.

I turned around and found him looking up, "What's wrong, Aus?"

"Ally, I think I know what's going on," I followed his gaze to the window, showing a part of the practice room. "Who were the last people here when we left?"

I thought about it for a second before gasping, _Dez and Trish!_

I felt the puzzled look on my face, "You don't think they're-" I was interrupted by Austin closing his eyes, trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes, "Austin, this isn't funny! It's disgusting. They keep going at it like monkeys!" Annoyed, I watched him laugh even harder.

But finally, I gave up. I couldn't be annoyed with him. His laugh is so musical, I could listen to it for hours.

Before long, I was laughing with him. I loved our time together, despite that my brother and best friend were in the building next to us doing god know's what.

**Austin POV:**

We stood there laughing before I grabbed her hand and led her to my car. "Let's go ahead and get you home. Looks like the store is closed up for the night," I winked at her and she laughed.

When we drove down the street, it felt like ten cars honked at us because I was too busy looking at Ally and getting distracted.

"You need to keep your eyes on the road, babe." I looked over and found her face turning cherry red. The babe part must have slipped out.

I smiled in reassurance, and put my hand on her thigh. She led her shoulders fall in relief, and I soon found her leaning her head on _my_ shoulder. About thirty seconds later, I heard her snoring. I noticed how unique her snore was, I'd never forget it: not loud like an old man, but definitely not like a quiet church mouse. I laughed quietly, taking note at how cute it was.

We finally arrived at her house. I really didn't want to wake her, but I had to.

I turned off the car as quietly as possible, and lightly moved her head against the headrest. I got out of the car and walked around, never taking my eyes off of her beautiful face.

Slowly, I opened the door. She didn't have her seat belt on, which I fully disapproved. I'd have to remind her about that later.

I gently put my hand under her legs and on her lower back. Which made me nervous, so I shook a little. I heard her moan and I softly shushed her, "We're home, Alls," I whispered. I picked her up from the car and I felt her put her arms around my neck and her head against my chest. I smiled and kicked the car door shut. She jumped a little; I guessed it scared it, "Sorry, babe," I kissed her hair. It felt so natural to call her 'babe'.

I carried her up the lawn and thankfully, Mr. Dawson was there holding the door open. "Take her up to her room," he whispered.

I grinned and mouthed _thank you_.

Slowly, I carried her up to her room. The door was already open, so I walked in laying her on her bed.

I'd never been in Ally's room before; I admired all the pictures of her and Trish from when they were kids. I heard her moan again, so I moved my arms from underneath her. She looked up at me, "Austin?"

I shushed her again. I put her legs up on the mattress and took her shoes off. I looked up and found her staring at me with tired eyes. Soon, while putting the covers over her, I found myself singing softly:

_Baby,  
Now that I've found you  
I can't let you go  
I built my world around you  
I need you so  
Baby, even though you don't need me  
You don't need me_

_Baby, baby, since first we met_  
_I knew in this heart of mine_  
_The love we had could not be bad_  
_Play it right and bide my time_

_Spent a lifetime looking for somebody_  
_To give me love like you_  
_Now you've told me that you wanna leave me_  
_Darling, I just can't let you._

_Baby,_  
_Now that I've found you_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I built my world around you_  
_I need you so_  
_Baby, even though you don't need me_  
_You don't need me_

She then put her hands over my hand and pulled me down next to her. "I need you." I smiled and continued singing, while laying next to her.

_Spent a lifetime looking for somebody  
To give me love like you  
Now you've told me that you wanna leave me  
Darling, I just can't let you._

_Baby,_  
_Now that I've found you_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I built my world around you_  
_I need you so_  
_Baby, even though you don't need me_  
_You don't need me_

After I finished, I kissed her. Not passionately, but very softly. But still hot. She put her hand on my chest, and I put mine on her hip. Trying to be respectful, I pulled away after a few minutes. I whispered, "Your Dad is downstairs." She nodded, understanding. I then got up, and pulled the covers all the way up to her neck, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Alls."

I really didn't expect that to slip out. I felt my face turn red, and she smiled. She pulled her arm out from underneath the covers and put her hand on my cheek, "I love you too, Austin." _  
_

She leaned up and pecked my lips before turning over and snoring again. I smiled to myself as I walked out of her room. I closed her door and peeked into Dez's room: filthy. But he wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and headed down the stairs. I found Mr. Dawson on the couch watching ESPN.

He looked up and asked, "Is she snoring?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded. We both laughed quietly.

He muted the TV and spoke, "Good, good." Wow, this was a bit awkward...

I decided to rip the silence, "Who's playing?"

"Braves and Redsox...want to watch?"

I jumped over the couch and sat right next to him, "Hell yeah!" I covered my mouth quickly, realizing what I had just said.

Surprisingly, he just laughed and turned the volume up. After about two hours, we were watching another game after the first one had ended. We were both yelling at the TV, totally disregarding the fact that Ally was upstairs sound asleep.

Dez soon walked in, slamming the door. "Going to bed, night," he murmured, but then realized I was sitting there, "Hey, dude."

I looked over, "You okay, Dez?"

He nodded, "I'm good. We'll talk tomorrow." He slowly walked up the stairs before closing his door.

I shrugged it off and watched more of the game. It wasn't long before I started to get tired, "Mr. Dawson, I'm gonna have to head home soon."

He nodded, "Say hey to your parents for me, son." He didn't look at me, just kept staring at the TV.

"Yes, sir," I answered. I waved, knowing he wasn't looking at me.

All of a sudden, I heard someone call my name, "Austin."

I turned around with my hand on the doorknob, "Sir?"

He stood up and walked over to me, holding his hand out. I took it with my heart beating fast._  
_

"Do me a favor?" I nodded. "Take care of my girl, okay?"

I felt my shoulders fall in relief. He must of noticed because he started laughing, he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

I laughed, "Yes, sir. I already plan on it." He let go of my hand and let me walk out the door before closing it quietly behind me.

I was shocked by what he said, but I fully understood. I had always taken care of Ally, but now it was different. She was my _girlfriend_. And it felt so good to finally say it._  
_

* * *

**There's chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it. Today or tomorrow, I'll write chapter 8. I already have it written, so it will be a very short time before it's published!**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews please :)**


	8. Perfect

**So, I know I was suppose to update earlier in the week, BUT I have an excuse: I was in a play and I had a lot of trouble memorizing my lines. I needed the time to work on that...and I had a lot of school crap to do! So please don't be mad at me :(**

**Here's chapter 8, please enjoy! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**(I do not own)**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

As I woke up, I felt my eyes pop wide open.

I looked around and found myself in my bedroom. What happened last night?

Suddenly it all came back to me: MY DATE WITH AUSTIN! But as I laid there longer, everything came back in a hurry.

Falling asleep in Austin's car, being in his arms as he carried me up here, and him saying...I gasped and jolted up in bed.

I got up from under the covers and peered in my long mirror at the end of the room.

"He said he loved me." I said out loud. I carefully analyzed myself in the mirror..._Nope still the same. Except I now have a boyfriend that is in love with me._

I saw my cheeks turn a slight red and covered them with my cheeks. I smiled and figured it was the proper time to get ready for the day.

That smile never left my face the whole morning. Through the shower, picking out my clothes, eating breakfast, and especially when I picked up my phone to see if I had missed anything.

A call from Trish, of course. And my heart stopped when I saw a text from Austin:

**From: Austin Moon**

**I had fun tonight. See you tomorrow?**

**Love, Austin**

Of course it had only taken me about a millisecond to read the whole thing, and I found myself typing faster than I ever have in my life:

**To: Austin Moon**

**I had fun too. See you around 10, as usual.**

**Love you, Ally**

As soon as I sent it, I realized Austin hadn't said "Love you, Austin" but just a "Love, Austin".

Maybe me saying "Love you, Ally" was a bit too much. Maybe he only wanted to say it face-to-face?

Soon it was 9:30 and he still hadn't texted back. The "I love you" is a big deal, and maybe it wasn't casual yet; texting it might have been a bit too much.

It only takes about ten minutes to get to SB, but I was eager to see him so I went early. As I drove down the road, I thought more and more about that text. It wasn't a big deal, and I'm sure when I get there everything will be just fine. Reassurance is all I need right now! Right? I saw my fingers tighten on the driving wheel and I could feel just a bit of sweat building up in my hair. I rolled down the window and turned some music on to calm myself down. I then peered at the speedometer: "HOLY SHIT." I was going 92 mph. I gently glided my foot off the pedal and took a deep breath.

And thanks to my speeding (understatement) I was already at SB in less than five minutes. As I parked, I looked around and found Austin walking up slowly with a solemn look on his face. I smiled and realized that all my troubles had gone away by just seeing his perfect face.

He smiled back and I saw him mouth _'Hi'_ right after I rolled up my window.

I felt my smile turn up even more, and I quickly got out of the car. "Hey there."

His face dropped and he started looking at me up and down seductively. Suddenly, a 'WOW' look appeared on his face.

I put my arms in the air and spun around, "You like?" I was wearing my new outfit I had bought with Trish a couple weeks ago: A v-neck black (but slimming) tee and a short denim skirt with a laced belt. And of course, the cowboy boots. I know it seems a bit slutty, but why not flaunt it when ya got it? Not quite sure I had waited until now to wear it! Austin obviously liked it. Or maybe loved it.

He was still staring until I walked up to him waving my hand in his face, "Hello? Earth to Austin?"

He then must have snapped out of it because he was now looking at my face, "Don't you think that's a_ bit_ revealing, Alls?"

_WHAT? _"Um, I thought you loved it?"

He was pulling off his sweater while talking, "I'm a guy. Of _course_ I love it. You've never looked hotter, but it's also distracting! We're going to be working today right?" He swirled his pointer finger around, telling me to turn. I did as I was told, liking the protectiveness. I smiled in satisfaction. "And you're Dad's coming in today, so I want to be on full 'work mode'."

I laughed, "Yeah, we're suppose to be. But I already talked to Dad, he wants to open a little later. Just to test out the customers and business...Not quite sure what kind of difference it'll make." He looked at me confused as I pulled my hair out from underneath the jacket, I rolled my eyes, "It has to do with some seminar he's taking. Apparently, opening a business later may help gang more customers."

We were walking to Sonic Boom, and I was babbling on as usual. Until I noticed he wasn't even listening, he was too busy staring at me. What part of me, I'm not sure, but he was still staring!

I opened the door with my key and walked straight to the cash register, needing to count the money. He closed the door behind him and just stood there.

As I pulled of the jacket, due to it being below zero in here, I noticed his stare hadn't dropped. "Honestly, Austin, if you want me to go change-"

"NO! No, that's not really necessary, babe." Aw, _babe. _He walked over, obviously done with his peep fest and put his hands on my shoulders, "I'm just really going to have to concentrate today..."

I then felt his lips on my shoulders and found his hands sliding down my arms. My whole body went warm, and I closed my eyes. His lips moved up to my cheek before he finally spinned me around and lifting my up to sit on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms on his shoulders, "Before we do this," I started, "How did you sleep last night?"

I looked straight in his eye, "Honest?" He asked. I nodded. "I didn't sleep a wink. Do you remember what happened last night?"

" The, um, I love you thing?" He nodded but before he could interrupt, "Sorry about saying it over text. I know it's not casual, in face it's very serious, but-" He then cut me off with a quick kiss.

He laughed lightly and nervously, "Is that what you're worried about? The love thing is only half of what happened."

I felt my heart beat fast; was I really _that_ tired last night? What else did I miss?

**Austin POV:**

I put my arms around her waist, "I spent some quality time with your Dad. We watched a couple of the baseball games that were on. It was so freaking fun. You're Dad's a great guy."

I felt her shoulder drop a little, but I let it go. She then smiled and started kissing me.

But unfortunately, this didn't last for long. Dez soon came in with a weird look on his face, and after that, it was work work WORK.

Although the whole time, the only thing I could work on was keeping my mind away from Ally. Every second I could, I looked at her. My work was definitely not paying off; she just looked so good. I'm a guy, I can't help it! I'm not the only one either. Every time I looked at her, she was looking right back.

Her smile was absolutely priceless, I must say. Her smile literally took my breath away.

"Dude." I heard Dez near my face, I didn't even notice he was there._ Damn, I'm so whipped..._

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Stop staring at my sister. Jesus." He walked away with a loud sigh. What's his problem? I wanted to find out so I followed him upstairs to the practice room.

"Dez, what's wrong, man?"

He looked back startled, "You don't expect me to make out with you? Right? That's my sister's job...obviously the other morning."

What the hell? "Chill out, I just want to know what's going on. You can tell me anything."

He seemed to think about it before answering very quickly, "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH TRISH AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE IT. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS KIND OF SHIT!" I felt my mouth drop to the floor before I slowly walked over to the door, closing it while he still ranted. "And I mean," _Thank god he's quieter... _"It's freaking Trish! She's sort of like a sister. I watched her grow up. But lately, she hasn't been a little girl anymore...I mean look at her." I kept quiet while he walked over to look out the window. His eyes grew wide.

I walked over to the window next to him and found Trish across the street handing out hot dogs; she must have gotten a job at the new Hot Dog Stand.

I peered at Dez and he was still staring at her, "Dude, listen. Don't even sweat it." He rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch, "Seriously. Last night, I told your sister I loved her."

"You don't think I already knew that? You've loved my sister since the moment you met her..."

I looked at him suspiciously, "Uh..."

He rolled his eyes again, "I'm not being a creep! She's loved you and it's obvious you've been the same- Okay this is NOT about you and Ally. This is about Trish and me."

I laughed, "Alright, alright. Why are you freaking out about telling her you love her?"

"I don't know. Lately, it's only been about sex and it's just...weird."

I took his arms and pulled him up from the couch and pushed him toward the door, "DEZ GO TELL THAT GIRL YOU LOVE HER."

I opened the door and pushed him out; he turned around and started but..."GO!" He then nodded and ran downstairs and out the door. I looked down and found Ally pointing with her thumb towards the door and looking at me questionably. I just smiled and realized how perfect things are.

Ally and Me.

Trish and Dez.

I walked down with a smile on my face, still thinking about how it's all working out.

As soon as I got to the bottom, I opened my arms and Ally was then hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "Your brother loves Trish."

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "I know...it's weird."

I shook my head, "Nah, it's not. But guess what?"

She already knew what I was going to say, she reached up and kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Aus."

I kept smiling, like the romantic dork I am and stated out loud, "You're my world. I hope you know that."

I then hugged her tighter and led her to the cash register, letting her know I'm still up for work. And I knew she'd start, right on cue. "Yes, right. Let's get to work!"

I kissed her on the cheek and started working, knowing that the girl I loved would always be there and she'd always know that she has my heart.

_DAMNIT! I am whipped... _

* * *

**I know, I know. It seems a little short! But the next chapter will be really long, and things will REALLY start to get intense. And this story can't all be happy and joyful. I'm gonna have to change it up a bit.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	9. Answers are Questioned

**Summer so far has taken up every moment of my time! It's been FOREVER since I last posted a chapter, and I'm so sorry for that. I've gotten a lot of PM's wanting me to continue the series; of course I am! I've just been very very busy. I'm sure everyone is with summer just starting. So now that I've got that covered, please know that I will keep up with the chapters more frequently. **

**Please enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think! I love reviews so much, and you guys always lift my spirits up when you write to me :)**

**(I do not own Austin and Ally)**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

As Austin drove me home, I couldn't take my eyes off him. The ride was short, but watching him drive felt like the world had stopped. We closed the store late, and of course, Trish and Dez disappeared doing who knows what!

I study his face, his hair...his body. Oh my god, his body. Every now and then he peeks over and smiles or winks. Every little thing he does is just so incredibly adorable!

"Can I ask you a question?" he interrupts my reverie. I nod and he peers over at my face, "When did you know you loved me, Ally?"

I felt my shoulders fall a little, relieved, feeling as if he was going to ask me something serious. I smiled, and thought..."Austin, I realized I loved you when you sang 'Not a Love Song' for the first time." I laughed remembering how powerful my feelings were, still are, and how it use to scare me.

We then parked outside my house, but we didn't get out. He turned to me, "Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?"

I nodded nervously, as he scooted in closer to my face, "Ally, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. It scared the shit out of me knowing I fell in love with a girl just by looking at her through a car window." I closed my eyes and felt him kiss my nose.

_My heart is going a thousand miles an hour! _"I know Austin, it scared me knowing I was falling for one of my best friends. But now, it doesn't scare me because I know that you feel the same way."

All of a sudden he grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me on top of him. This is a little uncomfortable, taking note that we're in the car. I feel my face flush, knowing my dad's in the house. Possible awake! I take a quick look at the clock: _Oh, it's only 9:18. Curfew's at 10. PERFECT._

I wrap my arms around Austin's neck, and he kisses down mine. His hands on my lower back moving in small circles. I hear him moan in the back of his throat. I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head; his hands feel so amazing. I find his lips again and kiss him as hard as I can.

Suddenly, he pulls away, panting, "Ally I don't have anything with me."

I look down at him, bumping my head on the top of the car, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me with a oh-come-on-Ally sarcastic look. "Austin, what are you talking about?"

He rolls his eyes, "Ally, I mean I don't have any condoms with me."

I widen my eyes and my cheeks turn red. "Oh." It's all I can say.

The aura in the car floats to a more unhappy place, knowing we can't go any further.

I feel his hands start to move in circles again, and suddenly my lips find his.

**Austin POV:**

She starts to kiss me again, and I hear myself moan. Why does she have to tease me? _UGH._

I move my hands to each side of her face and kiss her back passionately. I have the sudden urge to lift her shirt, but Ally beats me to it.

My hands move to stop hers, "Ally, no. I don't have any condoms. I really really can't do this right now."

_She looks so freaking beautiful in the moonlight like this. I have to kiss her again. I just have to._

As I lower her top, I kiss her slowly. I feel her smile...and-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

We both jump and look through my door window, it's Dez.

I quickly roll down the window, "Sorry dude..." I shrug in a sorry-I-can't-help-it way.

He crosses his arms, and shakes his head. "First the practice room, now the car? Seriously? Ally, I hope you know Dad's inside knowing you're out here doing this. Come on, get out."

Wow, he's in a pissy mood. Dez suddenly opens the door, almost allowing Ally to fall off my lap into the street. I catch her at the last second by her waist. "Dez, what the hell?" She screams.

He looks at me sternly for a second before it changes to a apologetic look. "Sorry, guys. Things didn't go too well with Trish. I'm just not in a lovey-dovey mood, I guess." Then he just walked away.

It took a second for everything to set in. I decided to be polite, "Ally, you okay? You didn't get any scratches did you?"

We both step out of the car and I notice a small scratch on her shoulder from hitting the side of the door. I rub my thumb over it reassuringly.

She looks up and smiles apologetically, "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him. I can't believe Trish is-"

"Maybe it's not only Trish that is causing the stress, Alls," I interrupt.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I better go in and see what's going on...You wanna come?"

"Nah. I need to get home; it _is_ pretty late." I grab her chin lightly and lift it up, kissing her. I then turn her around as she's in the daze and swat her behind pushing her away, "Get in there, tiger." I wink._  
_

She turns around, eyes wide. "Austin, I've never seen this side of you. I'm liking it." She winks back, and starts toward the house.

I shake my head and smile as I climb into the car. Before she goes in, Ally turns around and holds the 'call me' hand signal up to her ear. I give her a thumb up and smile. Then she's inside.

As I drive home, I realize there's one more stop I need to make. If I care, I'll need to see what's going on.

I find myself standing in Trish's doorway, her mouth open, and her eyes red and puffy. "Austin?"

"Trish, we need to talk. Now."

* * *

**Please tell me what you all think! All of your opinions matter :) REVIEW!**


	10. The Perfect Moment

**So, here's chapter 10. I promised you guys I'd be more committed to this story, and hopefully, I'm keep my promise.**

**Please enjoy! I do not own.**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

****"Who's there?" I hear Dez call through the door.

"It's Ally, who else, Dez?" I say as I enter. I find him lying on the bed with his face in a pillow. I tsk and walk over. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

He slowly looks up from under his lashes, "She had a pregnancy scare."

I feel my mouth drop open, "OH MY GOD, DEZ. What the hell is wrong with you two? This is ridiculous, you've over been together for like what...a few days? Already a pregnancy scare. I've got to call her-" As I ramble on, I whip out my phone, but Dez stops.

I look down at him, expecting something else to come out. He just shakes his head with his eyes closed.

"Tell me the whole thing. I'll try not to judge. I promise," I sigh.

He shifts so he's sitting up on his elbows before taking a deep breath, "If she was pregnant, which we found out she's not, I wouldn't be the father."

It takes me a minute before remembering the guy before Dez was a major jerk. Trish and him broke up in a pretty bad way. "Oh my god, why didn't she tell me?"

He shrugs, "You do have the tendency to judge a lot, Alls."

At first I feel offended, but realize that he's right. I snap back to reality, and try to comfort Dez. "Without judgement, I'll let you know in all honesty, I've never seen my best friend have so many emotions with someone, Dez. Trust me, in her mind now, there was no one else before you. And this whole pregnancy thing will pass quickly. Everything will turn out fine."

I look down at him and cross my arms. He isn't telling me everything, "Well, I kinda broke up with her when she told me."

"_WHAT? _Oh my lord, Dez."

"I know, I know. It was a mistake. But I was so caught up in the moment..." It seems at that moment the world has frozen.

I look down at my brother and try to put myself in his shoes before yelling more: I actually see where he's coming from.

I sit down next to him and pat his back.._Oh this is so not like us. _"She'll take you back."

He looks up with a weird look on his face and we both laugh. He then pushes me off the bed with one hand, "DEZ. First the car, now your bed! _UGH_." I get up and stomp out, pretending to be mad.

He's still laughing behind me, "About that, sorry for ruining your date with Austin."

I turn around with my hand on the door, "It's okay. He was only driving me home." I smile before saying, "But for me not to tell Dad about the scare, you don't need to tell him what we were doing in the car."

His laugh grows louder, "Are you trying to blackmail me? HA." I start laughing with him. He then adds, "But I'm not going to lie, I think Dad may already know about that."

My laughing haults, "What? You told him!" I put my hand on my hip. Furious.

He waves his hands in the air, "No No No. When I was walking in, I believe I saw his head peeping through the window...And when I walked in I found him crouched on the floor trying to quickly move away acting like he knew nothing, I became positive."

Ew, what the hell. "Ew. What a creep. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. Anyway, I won't be telling him about Trish either. However, I will be having a talk with her."

I shut the door behind me, noticing Dez has started dialing a number in his phone. I shake my head, and smile.

I'm happy Trish isn't pregnant, but she could have told me. As I'm changing into my pajamas, I have a feeling that the conversation I'm suppose to have with Trish tomorrow won't go so smoothly. I judge too quickly? I should start watching that. I'll let her know tomorrow.

And the other conversation too...Dad. This is just ridiculous! Creeping through the window? That's just way too creepy. What was he going? Just staring? _God, that's just weird._

__Breakfast won't be very enjoyable tomorrow while I'm yelling at him. Ooh, and I'll have to let Austin know that Dad was watching. He's going to be so embarrassed, I know it.

As I climb in bed, I notice there's nothing from Austin. No texts. No call. Nothing. I shake my head, making the worries go away. And when I drift to sleep, I worry that he got home okay. If he did at all...

**Austin POV:**

****"Hello?" Trish answers her phone, and the tears fall harder when she walks away talking quietly. I already know it's Dez.

I can't believe it. Trish and Dez...pregnancy scare. But it wouldn't even be Dez's kid...What a weird situation.

I get up from the couch, and walk into Trish's kitchen. She's sitting on the chair at the table with a hand on her forehead.

She looks up and holds up her pointer finger, letting me know she'll only be a minute, "Yes, I know you're sorry."

She has a I'm-so-in-love look on her face. _I want to be with Ally so bad right now._

__I whisper, "Trish, I need to go. You okay?"

She gets up and nods before hugging me quickly. 'Thank You' she mouths.

"Anytime," I whisper.

I walk out, still thinking about Ally. I wish I could be laying in her bed with my arms wrapped around her. Seeing Trish go through this stuff is hard, and it was even harder watching her talk to Dez over the phone and see the love in her eyes. They've been together shortly, yet they've fallen so hard so quickly.

Definitely like Ally and me. I have to see her. Now.

I'm suddenly speeding down the street towards her house, with such need to see her face...and kiss her lips. I smile to myself, knowing how obsessed I am with her. She _is_ my world.

The closer I get, the more I slow down. My motor is really loud in this car, and I don't want her father knowing I'm here. I wonder if Dez was right when he said their Dad already knew we were out in here?

I shake my head, disgusted with the thought.

As I pull up, I shut off my lights. I quickly tip toe over to her side of the house. Ugh, she couldn't have been on the first floor?

I look up and find that her lights are off. If she's sleeping I should go home...or not.

I look down and pick up a small pebble and throw it to her window. I repeat the process before I see a faint light turn on, and a smile hints on my lips.

The curtains open slowly, as does the window and I see her beautiful face poke out with sleep eyes. "Who's there? And this is so corny...what are you, Romeo?" Her sleep attitude pushes me over the edge and I start laughing a little too loudly.

"Austin?" she whispers. "What are you doing here, throwing pebbles at my window?"

My laughter quiets down before I answer, "I had to see you."

She shakes her head and smiles, "I'll be down in a minute. Let me get dressed."

"No, I want to come up," I answer back.

She pauses for a moment before saying, "Come to the back door. I think my Dad's sleeping on the couch."

I half-run to the back door and wait five minutes before the door opens slowly, and I find Ally standing in a tank-top and pink pajama pants- she looks _HOT_.

I can't stop myself from grabbing her and kissing her hard. I hear a low moan in the back of her throat before she pulls away and whispers, "Come on, let's go upstairs." As she shuts the door, she continues, "And take off your shoes right here, I don't want Dad to hear them."

I smile and bend down to take my sneakers off, never taking my eyes off hers.

As we climb the stairs, I look back at her father, making sure he's still asleep. Mission accomplished. But my hearts pounding so hard, I feel he'll hear it.

Once we enter her room, I shut the door quietly and grab her against my chest and hug her.

She looks up with a questionable face, "Is everything okay?"

I look down and kiss her nose, "Everything's just fine." I push a strand of hair behind her ear, but notice that her hair is in a ponytail. I smile and pull the band out, letting her hair fall across her shoulders. "I was just at Trish's. I'm guessing you already know what happened."

She nods slowly, and I know she doesn't want to talk about it right now. We've only got one thing on our minds.

Suddenly, she kisses me and puts her hands on my biceps, and I groan, putting my arms around her tightly.

I then reach behind me and lock the door, knowing I'm ready for this to happen. She obviously hears the door click because she jumps back away from me staring at the door.

I laugh quietly, "It's okay. I just locked the door."

She looks at me with confusion, "I thought we wanted to wait."

I feel my shoulders fall slightly, "Um...do you want to?"

There's a sudden aura that reaches the room that makes my body tense up. I want to do this. Right now. I _want_ Ally.

I see a playful look in her eye and walks over to me before slowly lifting my shirt above my head. It happens so fast, I peer down and it's on the floor.

"I love and trust you more than anyone, Austin Moon." She whispers in my ear seductively.

I turned my head and start kissing on her neck, "Ditto."

After that, it feels like Ally and I are the only ones on the planet. She wrapped in my arms. Me wrapped in hers. It's the best moment of my life, and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else other than my Ally.

* * *

**And there it is! Please let me know whatcha think! I'm so proud of this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Distractions

**Wow, I cannot believe how many views AND reviews my own story has gotten! And it's far from over :)**

**Last chapter, things really started to heat up between Austin and Ally. Will it go too far or will it turn out for the best? Read and find out!**

**...then review! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

As I was wrapped in Austin's arms, I thought about how far our friendship had come so far. It had evolved into something so amazingly beautiful.

And at this moment, as we were making love...YES, MAKING LOVE...I couldn't help but feel as if I was the happiest person on the planet. I realized that without Austin, there is no Ally. Yeah, I'm young, but how often does a girl fall for a god-like rockstar and him feel the same way back? Not often _at all._

I knew that the door was locked, but I was so paranoid that my dad would walk in and he gets up at 5:00. _I'm such a worry-wart! It's only 1:00, we're fine!_

As we came back down to earth, I just stared at the beautiful boy next to me...all sweaty and...well...sweaty. Reality set in and I realized neither of us were virgins anymore. I heard the words come out of my mouth

"Did we do this right?" I whispered.

Even in the dark I saw Austin's eye widen, "Ally..."

"Well, I'm just being thorough. You never know!"

I felt the bed move at the same time I heard him laugh, "Stop worrying so much, Alls. We did just fine...Well, I did. Did I hurt you any?" His voice got much quieter by the end.

I thought about it for a moment, "I know it's suppose to hurt, but I didn't feel a thing." After I stopped, his eyes widened again, "No! Austin, I mean...I-I didn't _NOT_ feel anything...I mean..."

I heard his musical giggle again right before he cut into my sentence but kissing me hard. After he pulled away he whispered, "Do you want me to sleep here or head on home? I don't want your Dad to walk in and find me naked."

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. The door's locked right? And he gets up at 5:00. I can set an alarm." I slowly put my arm around his waist and put my head on his chest.

He yawned, "Yeah, besides I don't really have enough energy to drive. Ally?"

I was so tired I couldn't speak, "Mhmm?"

I felt his giggle once more before he kissed my hair. Suddenly, he reached over for his phone and, I'm guessing, set an alarm to wake us up at 5:00.

"Love you," I heard him faintly before sleep pulled me into its traps.

***DREAM***

"Austin? AUSTIN!"

"Ally, I'm sorry...I just can't do this. Music is so much more important to me."

I felt my grasp on his waist loosen and he walked away with a livid look on his face.

"Ally, why can't you just let me the fuck go? I'm over you!"

I felt the tears run down my face, "Austin please, I love you _so_ much." I fell to my knees and sobbed as I looked up at him.

There were cameras everywhere and a big sign stating "AUSTIN MOON! LIVE TONIGHT IN MIAMI!"

"Ally, I'm sorry. Time to grow up and get over me. You're so annoying..." As he walked away, I yelled his name as loud as I could before the cameras closed in on me..._the lights...they're so bright._

All of a sudden, I heard him calling me..."Austin?" I whispered...

***AWAKE***

"Ally, baby, wake up," I felt hands on my shoulders and my eyes flew open. "Ally? You were dreaming."

I was so shocked by my dream, I couldn't speak. Austin was sitting up, now with only boxers on, trying to wake me.

"Come on, sit up. I'll get you some water." Suddenly, his arms were pushing me forward, encouraging me to sit upright on my bed.

I followed his arms before he quietly got up from my bed to my bathroom to get some water. I watched him with wandering eyes, thanking god he was still with me. That's when the tears started...

I saw Austin enter from the bathroom. His eyes widened and he rushed over to me, setting down the glass of water on my bedside table. "Ally. Tell me what happened. What's wrong?" He sat down beside me and put his arm over my shoulder.

Finally, I could speak, "You-you ch-chose mus-sic o-over me." I sobbed harder into his shoulder and heard him shushing me, comforting me.

I felt him rub his hand on my arm, "Baby, it was just a dream. I would never choose music over you."

I looked up at him, "Really? Are you sure?"

A beautiful smile crept on his face and he whispered, "Music is my second love. You are my first."

He kissed my forehead and reached behind him, grabbing the water. He handed it to me and I chugged the whole thing.

At some point, he laid back down beside me.

As I finished, I reached over him and put the water back where it was before realizing I was completely naked and my boobs were not covered.

We both looked down at the same time. I felt my face turn red and I watched him sit up, "Ally. You have no reason to be embarrassed...Here."

He suddenly stood up and yanked down his boxers..._Wow..._

He stood there confidently before climbing back into bed.

I laughed, "Trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about either, Mr. Moon."

I then laid on top of him, wanting to take things further. _He's right, I have nothing to worry about!_

He smiled, "Oh, I know where this is going." He did some type of maneuver that somehow I was underneath him and having my arms pulled above my head, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have anymore condoms."

I felt my face turn red once more, and I reached into the bedside table top drawer and pulled out the large box I had received this last Christmas...from my brother. I saw his mouth drop before I admitted, "Dez said he's not ready to be an uncle yet. This was my Christmas present this year."

I rolled my eyes, but Austin's just looked up at the ceiling and said, "I knew there was a reason your brother was my best friend."

A triumphant smile reached his lips and he once more took me away to a newly discovered land that I was very happy to explore.

**Austin POV:**

Slipping my shirt on quietly, I stared at the sleeping Ally. _She's so beautiful._

Thank goodness my alarm wasn't loud enough to wake anyone else up, especially her. I mean, she's usually drop-dead gorgeous, but when she's sleeping she looks so serene and calm. I looked over at the clock: 5:02.

_SHIT_! Her Dad could already be up.

Quickly, I grabbed my shoes and headed for the door.

I heard a stirring behind me, "Austin?"

I turned around and tip-toed over to her silently, "Morning. It's 5:00, I gotta go."

Her eyes widened and she pounced up from the bed. And then...I froze.

She was completely naked and getting dressed right in front of me. _Wow, she's mine. Awesome!_

I was daydreaming so hard I didn't even realize she was calling my name while putting her bra on, "Austin Moon didn't your Mom ever tell you it's not polite to stare?"

I shook my head, freeing myself from my dirty thoughts, and laughed. "I can't help it! You were naked...and beautiful, may I add?"

I walked over to her slowly and kissed her cheek. She was only in her bra and panties; she reached up and kissed me lightly, "See you later today?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on hers. "Last night was amazing."

She smiled and kissed me once more, "Come on." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

She unlocked it before peeking her head out. I'm guessing to make sure no one's there, roaming the halls. Something Dez would do I'm sure. _Which reminds me! I have to thank him for the condoms...or not. Ew, Austin, what's wrong with you? Your girlfriends' brother? Come on..._

As we crept down the stairs, we both peeked our heads to check if her Dad was still on the couch.

I started to panick. "Don't worry. He's probably in his bedroom," Ally whispered.

We both smiled at each other and walked into the kitchen. I heard my stomach rumble.

Ally peeked up at me and giggled. "I'll grab you something to snack on real quick. Your Mom would be _furious_ if I sent you home hungry!"

I laughed as she set me down on a chair at the table, "What are you hungry for?" She asked.

"Not for food,"I said matter-of-factly.

She looked over and started giggling with the redness coming back in her cheeks. Suddenly, her eyes grew more wide then I have ever seen them before. But she was looking at something over my shoulder..._Oh shit..._

I slowly turned around, knowing what was behind me. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry.

I closed my eyes and kept turning...waiting for my murder...

I popped open my eyes but found nothing behind me. _What?_

I turned back to face Ally and found her laughing silently, "You are so easy to fool!" She whisper-shouted.

I felt my shoulders fall, relieved. I stood slowly, still paranoid that Mr. Dawson or Dez would be there.

I walked over to her, shoes still in my hands, and hugged her tightly. I looked down at her, "Very funny, Ms. Dawson, very funny." I kissed her forehead as she gazed up at me, still laughing. "I'll eat when I get home. Mom will understand."

I grabbed her hand and stalked toward the front door.

As I walked out on the porch, I stopped and turned to face her. I smiled and figured I should get the corniness over with because I know she likes corny. I'll have to admit...the corniness isn't _so_ bad.

I dipped her down like they do in the movies and kissed her hard. I felt her smile, knowing she loved it. _And_ me.

As I raised her up, I reflecting the smile back at her. "See you at Sonic Boom, alright?"

She just nodded with that big smile on her face, obviously taken aback by my gesture.

I half-ran toward the car and turned around to mouth to her 'I love you'

'I love you more' I saw her mouth back.

As I got into the car, I saw her shut the door.

Last night was amazing...I can't believe-

My reverie was soon interrupted by the door opening once more. But this time it wasn't Ally opening it...It was Mr. Dawson.

I did happen to see Ally behind him, giving me the signal to hurry up and get out of there. His back was turned, and he obviously had no idea I was there.

She was laughing and kissing his cheek._ That's my girl, so good at distracting._

I turned on the car as quickly, and quietly, as possible and put it into drive. _The slower I go, the quieter the car is. _

As I slowly pulled away from the house, I looked back over my shoulder and saw Ally walking her Dad to his car.

I smiled and floored it, knowing well that Ally was doing great at distracting her own father.

* * *

**Chapter 11, for ya! How'd you like it? Let me know by reviewing! **


	12. Now or Never

**Alright so here's Chapter 12! I really hope you guys love it. Let me know!**

**I own nothing, people! Nothing!**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

As I shut the door to my house, I smiled knowing that Austin was already half-way to his house.

I can't believe what happened last night. I just can't believe it. Austin Moon: best friend and partner...took my virginity. It couldn't have been more perfect. Only disadvantage: my father was downstairs and my brother was in the next room. Maybe I can convince Dad to go out of town and make Dez go hang with Trish for the night...or week.

_No, Ally, come on. There are more things to think about other than making love. Ugh...that does sound too formal._

I walk back into my room looking at nothing but my bed. I crossed my arms, shaking my head at that one spot where I became a woman. I know, I know...pretty corny. But I can't help it! He cracked the shell to my heart and I was leaking with gooey-love. Since last night, corny was my middle name.

I took a quick peek at the clock. If I didn't hurry up, I'd be pretty late. Dad seemed to be in a pretty good mood, so no rush.

**Austin POV:**

"Austin? Where were you last night, sweetie? We were worried!" I heard my mom shout as I walked through the door.

Suddenly I felt arms around my neck, "Mom, I'm fine. Seriously I was with Al- Dez!"_ Woah, that was close._

I felt her smile on my chest, before I saw her peek up. Her eyes widened slighty, and the smile was replaced with a frown. "Honey, you look different. More relaxed."

The panic was rising and before I could answer I heard the most annoying deep voice ever, "Mom, he probably just need a _night out_ with his _boy_. No big deal, right _Aussy Poo_?"

I looked over my mom's shoulder. "Riker?"

Right then I saw the bleach blonde hair peek around the corner, "I'm back for spring break! Isn't that great?" The sarcasm in his voice was undeniable.

I rolled my eyes as I looked back down at my mother, "Mom, again, I'm fine. I just...needed a night out with Dez. Riker's right."

"As always!"

"Riker, be quiet! This is none of your business, go back to your room." Mom spoke quietly, like she was in a daze, "Austin. I hope you were safe."

And with that, she walked away. _How did she freaking know?_

The bleach blonde hair was suddenly in front of my face, "Yo bro. Come back here for a sec, let's _talk_."

As I followed Riker to his bedroom, I smiled at my mom in the kitchen. She answered with a smile back included with a shaking head.

"Alright, so...sit right there." He pointed to the bed. I didn't want to argue, so I followed his command. "You weren't out with Dez. Let me guess...Ally?"

"_Dude_! Shut the fucking door!" I yelled.

He laughed, "Alright, alright." As he shut it, I told him about last night. Every single detail. Sure, he was my brother and he annoyed me, but I can't talk to anyone else like I can talk to Riker.

His face was at-ease the whole time, so I couldn't understand his point-of-view. I couldn't see any emotion at all. _What is he thinking?_

As my monologue came to a close, I waited for his opinion. But it didn't come. He just sat there, hand on his chin.

"What are you a statue? Say something, man." I had to interrupt.

He looked up at me suddenly with seriousness crossing his eyes, "Aus, you wanna know something? I remember when you came home from your first day at school after you met Ally." He laughed and continues, "_Man_, she was _all_ you talked about. _Still_ all you talk about. When I was your age-"

"Not _that_ long ago, Riker."

"Shutup, I'm talking." I zipped my lips with the imaginary key, and let him finish, "For some reason, man, whenever you talk about that chick...you eyes light up like it's your birthday. Christmas, even. You may be young, but you really like this girl, huh?"

I nodded, "I really do..."_ This is getting way to serious for us. _"But you still need to mind your own damn business, like Mom said."

He laughed louder, "Yeah, yeah. Will do. Just wanted to address the situation. But...uh...since Dad isn't here I guess I should be the one to ask." He sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eye, "You are being safe right? I'm not ready to be an uncle yet."

I felt my mouth drop to the floor and I stood up, livid. "_RIKER, WHAT THE HELL_? _OF COURSE_ I WAS SAFE!"

The laughing continued as he laid back on the bed, obviously relieved. "Ah, thank god. Okay, get out of my room."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, dude. Have fun watching your porn." After all these years, I knew that's what he was still doing.

He quickly pushed his laptop that was laying on the bed behind him. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

As I opened the door, I looked back at him. "Yeah, right, dude. Be careful and keep the volume down...these are thin walls."

Before he pounced on me, I shut the door on his face. I would have sworn I heard a faint 'asshole' behind the door. I just laughed and walked to my bedroom.

_Wow, why am I so tired? OH yeah..._

With all the special events from last night, I hadn't really slept all that well. I know I'm suppose to meet Ally at Sonic Boom, but a little rest can't hurt.

**Ally POV:**

"Hey, um, Dez?"

He looked over from under the magazine, "I don't know where he is, Ally. Stop asking me!"

I shook my head, and continued staring at the door. Suddenly, I full-fit figure walked through. My heart began to flutter at a million miles per hour before I realize it wasn't Austin...it was Dallas.

"Hey, Ally! Looking good today." He said as he approached the cash register.

Before, I probably would have fallen for Dallas right there. But, obviously, someone else was holding my heart. "Dallas, hi. How are you? Long time no see!"

He smiled, " I know. I haven't seen you since the party." _Awkward silence._

It seemed that he was trying his hardest to avoid eye-contact. "Yeah, the party was fun. Is there anything I can help you with, Dallas?"

"Would you wanna go to dinner tonight?"

_What_. "Oh...um, Dallas, I'm already dating someone..."

"Yeah, I kind of heard you were seeing Austin. But I didn't know if it was serious or not."

"Dallas, if you knew I was seeing Austin, why are you asking me out?"

I could tell he was thinking about it. "Well...better late than never, right?"

_What the hell is wrong with him? _"I guess. But I am, in fact, _seeing_ Austin. And it's serious, so I'm sorry, but no. Thank you for asking though..."

For a moment, it seemed like he was angry. "Cool. Whatever." And he walked away.

What the fuck was that all about? As I was slipping into my reverie, Dallas' voice was once again right in front of me, "But, hey, Ally?"

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"You'll eventually be mine. I hope you know that." He winked and stalked away.

My whole body was frozen. I looked around, like someone was watching the whole time. I blinked my eyes like I'd just stared into the sun.

It felt like hours had passed when I finally heard Austin's voice. "_Ally_? What's wrong?"

I peered up from under my lashes, "Hey...nothing, I'm fine." I started moving stuff around, like I was looking for something. _Probably my integrity..._

"Ally...come on. Tell me."

Quickly I pulled him underneath the stares, our own secret spot. "Dallas asked me out."

He shook his head like he didn't understand something, "...And?"

"He said I'd '_eventually_' be his." I made an emphasis on the word _eventually_.

"Ally, what's your point? He's an idiot." Was he getting mad too? "And I was having such a good morning...Now, I gotta kick his ass." He started to walk away.

"_AUSTIN_? What has gotten into you?"

He then turned around with a big smile on his face, "I'm just kidding, relax."

I felt annoyed, but I couldn't help but laugh at this beautiful boy. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Baby, you have nothing to be worried about. I am right when I say that kid is an idiot," he said into my neck.

I didn't want to think about Dallas. Right now, I was having an intimate moment with my perfect boyfriend. Nothing else mattered.

"Last night was fun," I whispered as I tilted my head back to give him easier access.

"Mhm..." he murmured.

I'm not quite sure how long this went on. Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat behind Austin's back. We both jumped back and found my Dad staring with his arms crossed. Obviously mad.

"Dad. Sorry we were-"

"I know what you were doing. I'd like to speak to you two in my office._ Now_." He walked off, wanting us to follow.

We both stood there before we heard another "_NOW_!"

I looked up at him, pain in my eyes and some in his. With that, he took my hand and let me to my Dad's office._ A.K.A. Hell_.

* * *

**Chapter 12, everyone! I love this chapter, I must say. It has so many emotions. What do you think? REVIEWS, PEOPLE, REVIEWS! :)**


	13. Faster

**Just got back from a Florida trip and I have had CRAZY troubles with classes at school. I know I promised to keep it up every week, but it's been QUITE impossible. Hope you guys are prepared because this chapter is going to be a long one...hopefully. Haha, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN. :(**

* * *

**Austin POV:**

****As I quickly- and shakily- made my way up to Ally's dad's office, my heart grew faster and faster with speed. I peered down at Ally and found nothing but a blank expression on her face.

I looked up and found her dad standing on the top step, watching us. "Hurry up. I don't need to spend too much time with this; I've got a business to run."

"DAD!" I heard Ally yell behind me.

Without saying a word, I nodded my head at him, letting him know I understood..._asshole_...

We then entered his office and found two chairs sitting right in front of his desk; which had been moved to make it look like we were in a principal's office.

I decided to let go of Ally's hand because mine was sweating too much.

I noticed then that the chairs were very far apart..._probably on purpose_.

Before Ally could sit, I pulled hers closer to mine as fast as I could so her dad didn't see.

"Austin, son, I advise you to scoot that chair back where it was." _Oh, shit._

__Without hesitating, I moved the chair back to the place it was. I looked up and found Ally shaking her head, obviously at her dad's temper.

As Mr. Dawson walked slowly to his desk, I licked my lips- preparing myself for the worst.

I grabbed Ally's hand quickly, not even caring what he thought about her. I need her to keep me in center.

I look over and wink, trying to appear as calm as possible. She gives me a weak smile which honestly makes me want to take her back to her house and...do what we did last night...again.

"Well, son, what do you have to say for yourself?" I hear Mr. Dawson ask.

"Dad, come on. We were just-" Before she could finish, he holds his hand up to silence her. Ugh, I swear to god, if it wasn't her dad right there...I'd definitely beat the shit out of him. She doesn't deserve to be treated that rudely. But of course I hold back because I need his approval at some point.

I squeeze her hand gently, and speak up. "Sir, I don't really understand what you mean. Are you asking about what happened under the stairs just now?"

I find him staring at our hands, obviously wanting me to let go, but I just squeeze her hand even harder.

He eventually rolls his eyes, "Good lord, _I can't do this_! You're a good guy, I know you are. I'm just trying to be protective of my daughter."

Silence fills the room momentarily before I question him once more, "Mr. Dawson, I'm very confused. Are you really mad at me or just trying to prove a point?"

I look quickly at Ally and find her face turning red, but not because she's embarrassment. It's because she's pissed. _That's my girl._

__Mr. Dawson stands suddenly, and walks around to stand in front of me. "Austin, I'm sorry for my intense, yet fake, temper. I'm not a mean man at all. I've known you for a little over a year now, and I think you can figure out that I don't really have a temper. Bottom line, I just wanna know your intentions with my daughter. I hope you understand?"

I feel my mouth drop open with surprise. I look over at Ally and take note that tears are in her eyes.

I softly rub her back to comfort her, but she continues to peer down at her knotted fingers.

"Mr. Dawson, I understand completely. I don't know what it's like to be a parent, obviously" I take my eyes off Ally to look him straight in the eye, "but you've got to understand how much I love your daughter. If I wasn't so young...if _we_ weren't so _damn_ young, I'd be asking you for your permission to marry her right now. But I am young, and I don't know how it will be in the future. But I can tell you this right now: I'm very serious about her. And I intend to watch out for her as much as I can."

I feel Ally's eyes on me, and find Mr. Dawsons' wide with obvious surprise. "Well...um..."

"Not quite the answer you expected, huh?"

"Um...no, Austin, it wasn't. I'm much much happier with your answer." And with that, he puts out his hand, expecting me to take it.

I then stand and take it firmly. After the shake is over, he walks out, shutting the door behind him.

_What the hell just happened?_

__**Ally POV:**

****"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

I stand and stomp my foot as hard as I can, maybe the damn building will fall down.

"God, I am SO SO SO PISSED. I don't understand what just happened. Aus, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."

I can't even look him in the eye. Slowly I sink back down into my chair, and hide my face with my hands.

I hear his footsteps walk over toward me quietly, before I feel him touch me knees with his. I peer up and find him kneeling in front of me.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asks gently.

I think about it for a moment. "Well, not really. It's just...this whole thing was completely unnecessary!" I wave my hands around.

He reaches up and fixes my hair behind my ear before kissing my cheek. "He's just watching out for you, Alls. He's a good father."

I look up into his eyes, and suddenly feel electricity in the air. I watched the smile creep on his face before we both pounced on each other, kissing the hardest we ever have before.

He had his hands in my hair. I had mine his his. _So hot._

__Before long, he was sitting in one of the chairs, and I was sitting in his lap. As he continued kissing my neck, "I had so much fun last night," I panted.

_Wow, this feels really good_. I take note that he has an erection, but obviously that's not a problem.

"Mhmm..." he mumbles against my neck.

Closing my eyes, I moan loudly. _So caught up in the moment...this is so not me. Actually, it kind of is._

__Reality quickly kicks in when I realize someone just walked by the door, talking loudly. "Oh my god, Austin, we're in my dad's office! C'mon."

I struggle to get out of his lap, but he holds me in place. "Oh, Ally. This is hot; lets just keep up with it. Please?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but having sex in my dad's office isn't really a turn on."

He comes up from kissing my neck, with a smile on his face. "Sweetie? I love it. _I love you_." He then continues for a few moments, before gently pushing me off his lap to stand. "Fortunately, I am _definitely_ turned on. I have my car outside. My house is actually closer to here than yours. Let's go."

He then grabs my hand forcing me to half-fun out the door, "Austin Moon!"

He stops, turning around and panting, "What? What is it?"

I feel my face grow into a flirty smile before jumping into his arms as kissing him all over his beautiful face. "I. Love. You. So. Much. I. Need. You." I say between kisses.

"Ally, baby, lets wait till we get to the car." We then continue out the door after he puts me down and walk quickly out of Sonic Boom.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? You're suppose to be working till 6!" I hear Dez yell behind us.

Austin then gives me his keys. "Baby, go ahead and go to the car."

_What? _

He rolls his eyes, playfully, "Give me two minutes. I'll be quick." He gives me a quick peck before running into the store.

What the hell is that all about? Ugh, whatever.

I decide to drive since he's taking too long.

As I start the car up, I see Austin running towards the car, obviously out of breathe.

When he gets in the car, I let him have it. "Austin Moon, what the hell was that about? You had to tell Dez we were-"

"Ally, can I please explain later? Lets get home quickly. Please, baby."

"Um, _okay_?" I look down and find him covering his pants. I giggle, knowing full well what he's covering up. "Like you said to me last night, sweetie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Right?"

I can't help but continue laughing as I pull out of the parking lot. "Ally, this is a little different than having your boobs in my face like last night."

I'm barely half-way down the street when I feel like I have to slam on the breaks. "How is that _ANY_ different?!" _Because I'm a girl?_

He then makes a really frustrated face and yells "ALLY! PLEASE LET'S GET HOME!" He covers his face with his hands._ He's so cute when he's mad._

I then floor it, realizing that I want to get there too. And I still giggle at his cute little temper. I love teasing with the boy I love. Even though he didn't think it was funny. I smile knowing full well what we'll be doing once we get to his house...I push the gas pedal down a little harder.

I feel him touch my hair, and I look over. _That smile..._

__Every muscle below my belly tightens up.

It wouldn't be so bad to go a _little_ bit faster.._.right_?

* * *

**Chapter 13! REVIEW PLEEEEASE~**


	14. The First Fight

**I know you guys are disappointed in me about not keeping up with this story. I've gotten enough messages about it. I feel so bad about it, and please know that I'm sorry. I'm very thankful for the people that have been so concerned about the continuation of the story- OF COURSE I'M CONTINUING IT! Are you guys crazy? Haha. Love all of you so being so supportive and worried. Senior year in school has been a bit difficult to get used to. Please forgive me!**

**And now...drum roll puhlease...Chapter 14. Finally.**

**I do not own.**

* * *

**Austin POV:**

As I layed there with her wrapped in my arms, still trying to catch our breaths, and closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep. I dreamt of Ally walking down on her father's arm in a white dress. With all the people we love around us. Dez behind me- my best man of course. And Trish winking at me whispering "Take care of her". As I turned to look at Ally, she was now right in front of my face reaching up for a kiss-

"AUSTIN!" I jolted up, hitting my head on hers. "Ow!" Followed by a big thud on the ground...that thud was me.

"Ally, you woke me up. I was dreaming HARD." I felt my face redden as I remembered our perfect wedding. _I'm such a girl._

"I'm so sorry," she was obviously hiding her beautiful smile, "I didn't mean to scare you, Aus. But we should probably get back to work. We've been here for three and a half hours." I saw her face turn the slightest red. So cute.

I looked at the clock and realized the store would be closing in an hour, and Ally's dad is probably wondering where she is. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Not even caring we were both still naked, I climbed up on the bed to lay down with her just a little longer.

As she layed her head on my chest she spoke, "I fell asleep too. But I didn't dream. What did you dream of?"

I felt the smile cross on my lips as I looked down at her, "You."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh how cliche. But how oh so cute." She reached up and pecked my neck right before getting up. _Her body is just so perfect._

"Do you think your mom will know?"

Absentmindely I answer, "Hm?"

"Austin...do. you. think. your. mom. will. know?!"

I laughed, "Nah. She has no idea. She's at work, and my brother just left to go back to college."

I got up and wrapped my hands around her waist, "So we could always-"

"No, Austin. We've got to be a responsible couple. Not the i-don't-care-about-anyone-but-ourselves type of couple." She lightly removed my hands from around her waist and continued getting dressed.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying." I winked at her, and that perfect shade of red continued to creep up on that perfect face.

**Ally POV:**

"How do you feel about marriage?" Austin asked suddenly.

I felt my whole body freeze as I turned to him slowly, "Austin. That is so random. We're very young; you shouldn't talk like that."

"We're not _that_ young..."

I dropped my mouth wide open, speechless.

"What?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Keep your eyes on the rode, Austin." I kept my eyes forward, trying my best to avoid the subject.

Suddenly, I heard two or three honks loudly beep behind us. I quickly looked at Austin and found him sitting, cross-armed, staring at me.

"Austin Moon. Drive this damn car right now-"

"No." He interrupted.

_Excuse me? _"NO?!" The honking continued. "AUSTIN MOVE THE CAR! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He then had the balls to put the car in park. There were a bunch a cars passing us with not-so-nice fingers hanging out the windows pointed right at us.

"Answer my question, Dawson. How do you feel about marriage?" _How could he be so calm? Couldn't he get arrested for this?_

"I don't even have an opinion about marriage. I'm still a fucking teenager." I responded in a very unlady-like way.

He then shook his head, rolled his eyes, and then started driving the car. "You shouldn't curse like that. It's not very attractive."

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion about my cursing, Austin. You're my boyfriend, not my dad."

I heard him scoff, "You can say that again."

"Excuse me? What the hel-HECK is _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

We then sat in silence until we parked in the SB parking lot. "I didn't mean anything by it, Alls. I just don't agree with the way your dad treated me earlier."

My anger level was turning to boiling hot, "Austin. He's innocent when it comes to talking to anyone I'm dating." How could this spontaneous and exciting day with my perfect boyfriend turn to such shit in just a few seconds? What had brought on this stupid marriage crap? Well, it's not exactly stupid...I've obviously thought about it before, but I don't want to admit that! Right? _Ugh_.

Before he could respond there was a loud knock at his window- that guy looks really familiar.

**Austin POV:**

"Mr. Steelback?" I wondered out loud while I rolled down my window. "Is there something I can help you with?"

I suddenly smelled a sudden- and strong- whiff of disgusting cologne fill my car. "Austin Moon, I want to make an offer of a lifetime. Hello, Mrs. Dawson, _very_ nice to see you again." There was a hidden meaning behind his creepy message.

I leaned forward a little so he couldn't keep her in his sight any longer, "An offer? Could you not wait until I got out of the car?"

"Austin, don't be rude." I heard Ally mumble. I looked at her, angrily as possible, to let her know to keep her mouth closed. We don't mess around with jerkoffs like this. I think she got the message because she zipped her lips with her fingers.

I turned slowly back towards Steelback and addressed him once more, "So this offer you're speaking of?"

"Uh yes," it was as if he snapped out of daydream, "Um...Well, I know before at your party I didn't make the best impression on you. I would like to apologize for that. But overall, I want to make you famous, Mr. Moon."

"Mr. Steelback, why would I trust someone who peed on a trashcan?"

"OH my god, Austin!"

That's it, "Ally, get out of the car. Go straight to Sonic Boom." And before she could talk back, "Ally, please just go."

She then closed her mouth shut and got out, surprisingly. She then slammed her car door harder than I've ever heard in my life, both making me and Mr. Steelback jump. As she walked away, I knew she was letting that mouth run with the worst curse words imaginable.

I turned, once again, back to Mr. Steelback, "I'm sorry. Girls...ya know."

With a blank stare he nodded.

"Please, continue." I said loudly. Hopefully Ally heard me.

* * *

**Ooh tension between the couple. Please let me know what you think. Should they get over this fight? Or should they break up? Hm. Ideas please! And reviews :)**


	15. Future?

**For my lack of writing, I'm posting the second chapter for today. You guys BETTER review :)**

**I do not own.**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

"Fucking asshole!" I say as I slam down my bag. "Who the hell does he think he is?! Telling me to 'get out of the car'?"

"Ally? Are you okay?" Trish asks.

"No! NO I'M NOT OKAY. Austin started talking about freaking marriage! I'm YOUNG. Sure I think about it because it turns me on when he tells me what to do, but I don't always appreciate it and-"

"ALLY."

I find myself pacing back and forth in the practice room, "Oh sorry. I know I'm rambling."

"Yeah, you are. Now start over...slowly, please."

I explain that we went back to his house to grab something- which I know she knows the real reason; hence her snickering- and everything was fine. Then we got to the car and blah blah blah.

Her eyes then grow wide, "Marriage? He's been hanging out with you too much."

"What? What's that suppose to mean? Everyone's insulting me today." I plop down on the couch and feel the tears creeping down my cheeks.

The best friend she is, Trish sits down and puts her arm around me, "Ally, don't cry. Every couple have their rough patches. I would know because your idiot brother-"

"Trish, please. This is not about you and Dez. It's about me and Austin. Please keep on this subject."

She starts to rub my back, which soothes me. "Like I was saying," she continues, "I know it's hard, but you'll get through this. It's not like you guys can't get passed this, right? There's nothing standing in your way..."

Which reminds me: "Ever heard of a guy named Steelback?"

She drops her arm quickly, and stands up quickly. "STEELBACK? _THE PHIL_ STEELBACK?! Of COURSE I've heard of him. He's very famous for creating superstars-slash-popstars. He's supposed to be the best music agent in the U.S. But, um, what about him?"

_Great... _"Austin's talking to him in the parking lot right now about starting a huge music career." I feel my shoulder stoop.

"What?! I'M HIS MANAGER!" She then runs out the room, and down the stairs. I'm assuming to go punch Phil Steelback in the face for talking to her client.

I wouldn't mind that if she did. Who was this guy? Why was he randomly talking to _my_ boyfriend about a music career? I mean, of course I was happy for him, but it still makes me angry when I think about him kicking me out of his car. What had gotten into him? Marriage? Being so bossy? Like I've said before, I like Austin telling me what to do. It makes me feel protected. But that was just ridiculous.

We've been going out for a short time. Was our relationship already falling apart?

**Austin POV:**

"Well, I'll admit you've really proven your point, Mr. Steelback." I admitted, "It seems like you_ are_ a trustworthy man after all." I can't believe I'm saying this to a guy who's almost fifty who was checking out my girlfriend less than ten minutes ago.

"I'm tellin' ya, Mr. Moon, I'm a good man. Sure, a little on the creepy side. Sorry again, about that." _Awkward_. "But I know how to build a superstar. And you've got what it takes. Here- take my card. I'll be the cliche agent who asks you to call me if you change your mind." He hands me his card with two numbers- house and cell I'm assuming.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Steelback-"

"Call me, Phil."

I smile, "Phil. Thanks."

He then walks away without turning back. Sure he's a creepy old bastard who likes to check out my girlfriend, but he "knows how to build a superstar"! But I told him I'm not so sure about building a career all the way to the top right now. I'm just starting to begin a future with Ally. Well...what I thought was a future. I know I asked her about the marriage thing a little randomly, and early, but it was the affect after that damn dream. That dream had fucked everything up.

"Austin. Fucking. Moon." _Oh, no._

I turn slowly to look behind me, "Hi, Trish."

"Don't 'Hi, Trish' me! I'm not Ally. I don't fall into your little traps! Why were you talking to Phil Steelback, best music agent in the U.S.? HUH?!"

I don't think I've ever heard her this upset, "Trish, we were just talking. And what do you mean about my little traps-"

She rolled her eyes, "Never mind about that. What did that man say? I AM YOUR MANAGER, Austin. Not him...no matter how famous he is."

"Trish, you need to relax. I turned him down." _Or did I?_

We walked back to the store slowly as I explained to her how the conversation rolled out. By the time we got back, she had calmed down and was no longer angry. "I guess I can understand that if you're given an opportunity you have to take it."

"Or consider it." I answered.

She smiled and then started to stalk away, "Oh, Austin? I don't know what you did wrong but Ally's not very happy with you." And then she went.

Just like Trish...leaving everything up in the open. I shook my head and walked up to the practice room, knowing full well what was waiting for me. An angry Ally.

As I put my hand on the doorknob the idea of being famous really enters my head. It was only a small offer from someone I barely knew, but I felt like I was torn. Between someone I love and something I love. And Phil _never_ mentioned _anything_ about Ally joining me in my music career.

Wait...what am I thinking? Ally _IS_ my music career. I'd be nowhere without her.

I turned the doorknob and entered the room, but before I could say anything: "You should go with Steelback."

It took me a few moments to process this while I shut the door. "Ally...I haven't even told you what happened."

"But I already know. He offered you a career, and you- as a singer who wants to be famous- should obviously take it." Wow, she's good at getting straight to the damn point.

"Ally, I love you."

She hesitated. "Yeah, yeah...Why did you kick me out of that car? That hurt so bad." I heard a clear crack in her voice.

I finally looked up and found tears strolling down her face, "Oh, Ally." I ran over next to her on the couch and pulled her close. She really began crying and I could feel the warmth soaking through my wrinkled shirt.

This continued for a while until she was sitting on my lap, trying to catch her breath. "Shhh...I'm so sorry, baby." I feel so bad about kicking her out of my car. I couldn't talk to Phil if she kept egging on my anger. I explained this to her and she seemed to understand.

I felt her nod, "I know I shouldn't interrupt you. But I don't like being ordered around like that. You sounded like Christian Grey."

"Who?"

She laughed, "From Fifty Shades of Grey. _Very_ interesting book." I felt like I was missing an inside joke. But I blew it off.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. That won't happen again."

"It's okay," she answered. "But, where did that marriage thing come from, Aus?"

I thought about it for a second, "I have a dream...a dream that one day-" She knew I was quoting MLK Jr. from the start and she hit me in the stomach.

We both laughed until she could finally talk, "Seriously! What happened with that? Is something bothering you?"

"Seriously, Ally, I had a dream that one day we'd be married. I was just caught in the moment." My face reddened a bit.

Her face proved that she understood completely understood. _Thank god_. "You've just gotta keep in mind, Austin, that we are very young. I just feel like since you're starting early with your big career that you're setting the bar a little high with marriage and all that-"

"That's not it, Ally. I do love you. I'm just an idealist I guess." Why was this so awkward all of a sudden?

I slowly slide her off my lap and stand. "The store closes in about thirty minutes. I'm gonna go ahead and go."

Her face fell, "Did I do something? Today was so perfect..." she drifted off.

I thought about what we had done at my house and my face reddened more, "I know, Alls. It _was_ perfect. But I'm...just _really_ tired and I have _A LOT_ to think about." I bent down and slowly kissed her on the forehead. "Talk to you later?"

She nodded shyly.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin."

And with _that_ I walked out of the room, trying to decide between my love for Ally and my love for music. It's gonna be a _long_ road ahead...

* * *

**SO MUCH TENSION. I know you guys are mad that I made these past chapters so...angry. Ahaha, but I had to change it up a bit. Update ASAP. Message or review some ideas?**


	16. Emotional Night

**So I got some ideas from a lot of you, and I thank you for that! Keep 'em coming! Thanks so much to everyone for being so supportive and please keep reviewing and reading because that's what keeps me writing.**

**Here's Chapter 16...I do not own :/**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

****What just happened? Why is he acting like this? I mean, I know he still loves me but there was an edge in his voice when he said it.

I decide to push it aside and walk over to the mirror in the practice room, checking my face for spilling mascara.

No tear streaks. Thank _god_ for waterproof mascara.

I open the door slowly to make sure Austin's no longer there. Not really in the mood for more serious talk.

"Ally?"

I whip around and find Dez looking at me weirdly. "Ally, are you okay? You've got some black stuff on your cheek..."

_Crap._ "Um, yeah. I'm fine. No worries." As I brushed the spot of mascara off my face, that I had _SOMEHOW_ missed, I could already tell Dez knew I was lying.

"Oh, come on. I know you better than anyone. What's goin-"

"WAIT. What's _THAT_ on _YOUR_ cheek?" I suddenly notice a huge smudge of red lipstick on his face.

His eyes grew wide as he turned around quickly, in a very Dez-like way, and brought his shirt up to his cheek. "UM. NOTHING. I'M FINE. NO WORRIES."

I started to laugh hysterically, knowing that Trish was hiding in the cleaning closet just inches away from us. "Trish, get your as-butt out here." _God, this no cursing thing is hard._

__The door crept open and the little figure popped out, obviously embarrassed. "Ally! Babe, whaddup?"

Her hair was tossled everywhere, like Dez's. And she was pulling up her pants. I rolled my eyes, "Really guys? During work hours, come ON."

Trish then stomped her foot, and put her hand on her hip. "Oh, okay. Hypocrite, maybe we should go home and do it there instead!"

"...touche, my friend." The girl knows how to give a comeback, that's for sure.

Dez looked at me, confused. "What's she talking about?"

I suddenly panicked, "Nothing, nothing. It has to do with me being upset a few minutes ago...that's all." The sudden emotion of sadness spread over me once more.

"See, I told you I know you better than anyone," he answered.

I heard Trish gasp, "Excuse me? I'm her best friend!"

"SHH." Dez snapped at her, lovingly of course. I all of a sudden felt Dez's arms around me, "Alls, what's wrong?"

I sniffed as the tears flowed once more, "I'm losing him..."

**Austin POV:**

****I bang my head on my car seat once more, as I think about what has happened today.

Just a little over an hour ago, I was at my house with my perfect girlfriend spending a perfect day with her. Then everything just turned to complete shit because I opened my mouth. Why'd I have to bring up the marriage thing? Maybe Ally was right: was I thinking too far ahead?

I looked up just in time to see Phil walking to his car with loads upon loads of electrical equipment. _What the hell? _

The man could shop. Could I trust this guy with my career? My life? I don't know: he's nice, but sketchy. He stares at my girlfriend, and gets random boners. But he's also agent/manager of over 100 singers. It's like an automatic career RIGHT in front of me.

As I drove home, I picture my life in the future with and/or without Ally.

**(FUTURE) WITH ALLY:**

****"Hi, pumpkin!" I see my daughter run towards me with arms wide, just learning how to walk. I set my briefcase down and pick her up with a quick peck on the cheek. "How was your day?"

She nodded enthusiastically like it was the best day of her life. I laugh, "Where's Mommy?"

She points to the kitchen right as Ally walks out, looking rough since taking care of the baby. "Hey, Aus. How was your day?" She yawns, and _still_ looks beautiful.

I smile and set down my daughter, "Fine. I just wish I would have been here with you." I say as I walk over to her, arms wide; ready for have my wife in them.

She smiles and half-runs toward me. She puts her lips on mine- so amazing. Still gets me _every_ time.

We continue kissing until my daughter starts crying. Ally pulls away from me, "Emmy, what's wrong?"

We look over and find my daughter standing on the couch, arms wide. She always does then whenever I come home from work. I pick her up and keep her in my arms until dinner is over and she's asleep.

Ally and I tuck her into her bed, and just watch her beautiful chest move up and down with her breathing. "She's perfect," Ally whispers.

I look down at her and put my arm around her waist, "You both are," I whisper back. "My girls."

I lean down and kiss Emmy's cheek lightly, sure not to wake her up.

As Ally shuts the door behind us, I scoop her up over my shoulder and carry her straight to _our_ bedroom. "Austin Moon! Put. Me. Down." She whisper-yells.

"No way, Mrs. Moon. We have some business to attend to." I set her down in front of the door, "After you, Mrs. Moon..." I lean down in a Shakespeare-like-manner.

This makes her laugh, "Thank you, kind sir."

I shut the door behind me, thanking god for the great life Ally and I have built together...

**PRESENT:**

****I hear honks behind me, as I've forgotten I'm driving and the light is green.

Shit, that was the perfect life. But I wonder what kind of job I will have? I guess I'll find out because I would rather have Ally in my life than music any day.

I floor on the gas pedal, finally realizing what I want in life: Ally Dawson.

**Ally POV:**

****I lay down on my bed still going over the day in my mind. Such a roller coaster! Were relationships _suppose_ to be like this?

My phone starts buzzing, "Hello?" I answer.  
"Come outside," Austin's voice says.

"Austin, please go home. I'm not in the mood. And I'm not a booty call." I don't know where the sudden burst of anger comes from, but as I'm about to hang up I hear him yelling on the line.

"No, Ally. Please don't hang up. Please come outside."

I sigh, giving in to his sweet voice. "Give me five minutes." I hang up and head downstairs, careful not to wake Dad.

As soon as I walk onto the front porch, Austin is sitting right there on the edge, naturally cool as always. I can't help but run to him, on tip-toes, and put my arms around his neck. I hear a soft moan escape my throat, "I'm sorry about today."

"Mhmm," he answers.

I look up at him and find him smiling, "'Booty call'?" He then starts to laugh quietly. "You're my girlfriend. Not my booty call, Ally." He quickly pecks me on my nose, which turns into a long, passionate kiss.

I have to interrupt or this conversation is going to go nowhere. I pull away, putting my hands on his chest. "Okay, loverboy. Why'd you call me down here? Everything okay?"

He seems to be hiding something, and I can already tell what it is. I guess we have to talk about it at some point. "Is this about Phil Steelback?" I ask.

He nods slowly, looking a little distracted. "Ally...I-"

"You better have chosen the career, Austin."

He snaps his head up and me, questionably. "Wait, what?"

I take a deep breathe, and let it all out. "Today, I was upset about you kicking me out of your damn car. _YES I SAID DAMN_. I curse." He smiles before I continue, "Anyway, I was being really selfish about being upset about that whole thing. From the beginning, this partnership has been about your career. It developed into something amazing- our relationship- and I've fallen in love with you. But my little outburst today was completely inappropriate to do in front of a man offering you a future, Austin. And I'm the one that should be sorry. I truly am. And I would be a terrible person, friend, and girlfriend to say you need to choose me over your career. Your passion is music, and you should stick with that. I'm so much in love with you, that I would rather see you happy than anything else in the world, Austin."

I look into his eyes and find nothing but shock._ Yeah, Mr. Moon, betcha didn't expect that!_

__Suddenly, he grabs me by my waist and pulls me towards him with full passion. His lips and tongue finds mine and we stay intertwined for...well, I'm not sure how long but we end up sitting on my porch swing full on make-out mode. I want him more than anything right now, but it's late and my Dad's inside, as always. We don't want to rupture _that_ disk again...

I feel him slowly rubbing my back and it turns me on even more. He continues kissing my neck and I let out a loud moan.

Then I remember we're outside, "Austin! Austin, stop!" I whisper and jump up. "We're in public!"

He laughs quietly, "Baby, everyone's asleep."

"That doesn't mean we need to make love on my front porch!" I continue whisper-shouting.

He then stands and looks around before smiling, "There's always the bushes."

I smack him on the arm loudly before answering, "Austin Moon, you came here to _talk_. Now, let's _talk_."

He laughs before sitting down on the porch swing again. I follow him but this time sit on his lap.

I'm about to bring up the subject again, but I look down and find him with his thinking face-on. I let him sit there for a few minutes to process.

He finally begins, "Today, while I was driving home, I picture us in the future. Don't get all weird about it! It was just a thought," I smile letting him know I get it, so he continues, "We were happy...married, of course...and everything was perfect. Ally, I love music with all my heart. But I love you so much more. You are perfect for me. More perfect than music. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

He trails off. I know we're both thinking about the same thing: our lives without each other.

I put both of my hands on his face and look straight in his eyes, "Austin. You need to build your career."

His eyebrows pull together, confused once again. "Ally-"

"You've told me the whole time we've known each other how much you love music. How much it makes your life complete in every way. Let's think about this though, Aus. Without music, you wouldn't have even become close to me. We probably wouldn't be sitting on his swing talking right now. You would have just been the weird kid that pulled up in a blue car asking for directions to an easy class to find."

He laughs, remembering the day we first met, I'm sure. I continue: "Lets make a deal." I stand up and hold out my hand, asking him to shake. "You need to build your career _now_, and you and me will build a family_ later_."

We both laugh too loudly, as he stands up- towering over me- and hugs me instead of shaking my hand. I put my arms around his waist and smell that Austin Moon smell that always brings me back to center.

I feel him put his hands on my cheeks as he pulls my head up to look at him. "Ya know, you're one smart person. I don't deserve you." He leans down and kisses me.

As we pull away I realize what I've just said: "So, when are you gonna call Steelback?"

He sighs, "In the morning, I guess. We've got a long road ahead of us if I'm going to build this career, Ally. We won't see each other for a long long time." We stand there for a few moments, processing this idea.

I nod, "Yeah, it'll be hard. But I guarantee we'll make it through. And as corny as is sounds, even if it doesn't work...I'm sure we'll find some way to find each other again."

The most beautiful smile I've ever witnessed crosses his face and I notice his eyes watering. Which makes mine water, of course.

"I love you so much, Austin." I cry.

"I love you too, Ally. Don't ever ever forget that." He pulls me in his arms as I silently cry into his chest.

Austin's right, we've got a lot of puzzles to put together and long road ahead of us. But I truly think we'll make it through together.

* * *

**Alright, guys. There's chapter 16! Of course Austin and Ally didn't break up over that little argument, are y'all crazy? I will warn you though: There will be more arguments a little later with the plans I've got. But don't worry, everything works out for the best. **

**...I bet I'm making you angry? Haha, don't get mad. It's all gonna work out.**

**Stay tuned and find out what happens with Austin and Ally next.**


End file.
